


茶饭不思/乌龙奶盖

by MsSunless



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSunless/pseuds/MsSunless
Summary: 一杯奶盖引发的恋爱。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Vinda Rosier
Kudos: 8





	1. 茶饭不思

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿不思视角

“乌龙奶盖好了！”笑容甜美的女招待向外面喊了一声。  
大学校园中心的这间奶茶店生意很红火，店员忙进忙出，只来得及端出做好的饮品，报出名字，便匆匆回头继续制作下一单了。  
阿不思·邓布利多是这里的常客，菜单上每种饮料他都尝过，所以对味道都有印象。他会根据每天的天气、心情选择当天的饮品。比如说今天，明媚的晴空中浮着一朵朵柔软的白云，就特别适合带奶盖的茶饮。当然，糖分是少不了的。  
然而就当阿不思要去拿那杯乌龙奶盖时，饮料被横空出现的另一只手劫走了。  
“不好意思，同学，那是我的。”阿不思客气地说。  
那人回头，下巴抬得老高，一双透着冷意的眼睛俯视着阿不思。  
“我点的就是这个。”他的声音和侧脸的线条一样锋利。啪，他不由分说用吸管戳开了塑料封。  
“可是，我认为是我先点的……”阿不思努力回忆着，虽然点同一种饮料未尝不可能，但他的确不记得排队的时候前面有这人的身影——他不太可能忽略掉那样一头耀眼的金发的。  
“乌龙奶盖！”就在这时，店员又往取餐台上摆出了一杯。  
金发青年眉毛一挑，冷哼一声：“莫名其妙。”  
然后他就大步走开，跨上一辆崭新的摩托车，在轰鸣声中扬长而去。  
“抱歉……”阿不思脸上有些发烧。说不定他们真的只是一前一后，先前他表现得太过斤斤计较了，不由得懊悔起来。今天的茶喝起来都不那么甜了。  
后面几个等待的女生正朝着远去的摩托指指点点。  
“这就是那个体育特长生吧，是这届的新生？”  
“对对，盖勒特·格林德沃！上帝啊，他实在是帅得犯规。”  
“早知道刚才该跟他合个影的，真可惜！”  
“还好你没问，听说他脾气不太好呢……”  
阿不思听到了名字。不过，体育特长生，好像没什么接触的机会。希望他不要对刚才的小插曲有所介怀吧，阿不思默默地想着，吸了一口茶。

“阿不思！真抱歉在最后一分钟请你帮这个忙。”忒修斯·斯卡曼德急匆匆地敲开阿不思的宿舍门，他高一个年级，是学院的学生会主席，“下午你能不能帮忙去给院里的特长生补习？总共没几个人。校文化节突然要每个学院学生会的主席和部长级的都去开会，所以学习部的麦格也抽不开身。但是她把教案已经写好了，我想来想去，只有你最合适。拜托了！”  
“当然没问题！”阿不思顺口答应了，也没多想。他对学生活动兴趣不大，因此没加入学生会，而讲课对他来说驾轻就熟。  
“太好了！之后我请你吃饭。”忒修斯往宿舍里面瞄了一眼，拍拍阿不思的肩膀走了。  
阿不思知道，那是因为室友纽特不在，要不然，忒修斯再忙也会“关怀”一下弟弟的近况；至少，也要给他一个巨型拥抱。  
好在纽特正在社团活动，逃过一劫。  
相比之下，阿不思就没这么幸运了。他捧着教案，刚跨进补课的小教室就愣住了：那个盖勒特·格林德沃，塌在硬靠背的椅子里，腿伸到走廊上左摇右晃，手上像夹着一把扑克似的架着本漫画书。看见阿不思进来，他的眼神从漫画书后面抬起，不友好地眯了眯。  
阿不思深呼吸一下，尽量不去在意角落里过于显眼的身影。先前乌龙奶盖的甜度标签他也注意到了，自己点的是全糖，拿到的却是无糖，应该只是他的无心之失，阿不思也觉得没必要去讨个说法。况且，看他的样子也不像要认真听课。既然大家都是成年人，他讲他的，下面的人听不听与他无关。  
阿不思故意跳过了自我介绍。  
然而，就在他抄了一行例题，那个早些时候不带温度的声音穿过教室传进他耳朵里。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
阿不思回头，班里其他学生也望向盖勒特。他把杂书扣到了桌面上，一脸审视。  
看来是不够礼貌？  
“阿不思·邓布利多。不过我应该只是临时来代一堂课，米勒娃·麦格学姐今天去开会了。”阿不思强调了这一点，见金发人似若有所思，他没来由地不想再对上那双犀利的眼睛，就马上转了回去，“我们来看这道典型例题……”

“阿不思！我完蛋了……”阿不思上完课，打包了晚饭回去。刚打开宿舍门，他就被室友纽特一把拽过去，汤都险些洒了。  
“这是怎么……”纽特一向很沉稳的，即使面对哥哥的拥抱他一般也只是默默脸红。  
纽特赶紧把宿舍门关严，喘了好几口，才用一种难以启齿的语气说：“就是……文化节……我们cos社要出节目……”  
“这是好事啊，帮你们社团扩大影响力嘛。”  
“没那么简单，”纽特吞咽了一下，“他们想要我上场……”  
纽特虽然在cos社里面，但主要负责做道具，偶尔在大型表演里会充当一棵树或者一只犀牛——他模仿动物还真的挺有天赋。  
“我知道了，”阿不思拍拍纽特的背，当他是怯场，“没关系，多练习几次就不紧张了。”  
“不是练习的问题，”纽特猛烈地摇头，挠起了头发，终于艰难地道出实情，“我要扮演一位女性……因为当天在室外，天气又还很热，女孩子穿怕吃不消……”  
轮到阿不思吃惊了。  
“嗯……如果你不愿意，可以和他们明说。”阿不思为纽特出主意，“我相信他们不会勉强你的。”  
纽特闻言，明显颤抖了一下。  
“噢，阿不思，你误会了，我是说……”纽特慢慢抬起通红的脸，“我还……挺喜欢的？”  
说着，他激动地掏出手机给阿不思看试装照片，是那种里外好几层的盛装贵妇裙打扮，还配了一顶带有长羽毛的夸张帽子。后者不得不承认，纽特真的很适合这种装扮。  
“那么问题到底是？”阿不思见纽特还在纠结。  
“……忒修斯。你千万帮我保守秘密啊！”  
“现在倒是没问题，”阿不思思考了一下，“可是文化节演出的时候，所有人都能看到呀。”  
“他当天会很忙的。”纽特笃定地说，“而且，到时候化妆会比这个厚很多……”  
“好吧。”阿不思答应道，虽然对隐瞒过忒修斯鹰一般的眼睛的可行性持怀疑态度。  
他安抚完室友，吃起晚饭，一边回味着刚才补习课上，那个漫不经心在纸上涂写的金发身影。阳光打在盖勒特身上，使他一半泛着光、一半笼着阴影，恍然有种不真实感。也不知道他到底是在做笔记还是在写别的什么；总之，至少没再看闲书。  
对了，文化节上运动队也会有摊位和节目，会和他们的特长项目相关——去年轮滑队的花式表演就很吸人眼球。盖勒特会不会参与呢？他的外形条件堪称完美，阿不思想到，他肯定是cos社抢着要的那种类型。话说回来，他还不知道盖勒特的特长方向是什么。  
阿不思的视线又移到中午被他喝了一半放弃了的乌龙奶盖上。甜度不够实在煎熬，要不要趁店没关门再去补充一点当日的糖分呢？

“蜂蜜柚子茶，半糖。”阿不思终于还是再次光顾了奶茶店。  
“好的。下一位！”  
阿不思听到咔嚓一声快门，下意识侧过头去看看。是个高挑的女生，黑发碧眼，只是随意站在那儿身板也端着姿态。她没有点东西，只是拍了一张菜单的照片。  
“同学，第一次来吗？我们有很多特色的饮料……”卷发的女招待热情地推荐着。  
“一杯脱脂牛奶。”客人很干脆，这种不多带一个字的说话方式让阿不思想到了白天在这里碰到的另一个人。然后，他们的目光接触了。  
“试一试吧！我们的奶茶、奶盖、果茶都很不错的……”  
然而女生的注意力全在阿不思身上，她的眼睛睁大了一小圈。她是认识自己吗？阿不思皱着眉努力回忆，不认为和这张脸的主人有过交集。  
她却没有对阿不思说话，也没有回应奶茶店侍者，而是打了个电话。  
“他在这里。”阿不思原本礼貌地退了退，但不可避免地听到了这一句。周围没有别的男生在等，而她说这话的时候还向他这边偷笑着瞄了一眼。  
阿不思有点困惑。  
“还能有谁，惹到你的那个。”  
阿不思心里咯噔一下，他向来与人为善，要真说惹到谁，难道是……  
“好了好了，是我废话多，哈哈。”她咯咯笑起来，转过身去讲了，阿不思不方便凑上去听。不一会儿，他的蜂蜜柚子茶做好了，更没有理由留着。  
阿不思捧着茶，慢慢往宿舍走着，一边细细回想和盖勒特·格林德沃的两次接触，越想越不得劲。他明明什么都没做错，怎么还落得个“惹人嫌”的名声？  
正胡思乱想，一阵摩托的轰鸣由远而近，直冲他来。阿不思赶忙往路边闪避，回头，只来得及看到盖勒特一眼斜视。而他的后座上，坐着的正是那位奶茶店门口遇到的黑发女生，端着一杯牛奶，毫不掩饰地也打量着他。

阿不思回到宿舍时心情不怎么好，默默地放下了喝到一半的蜂蜜柚子茶。茶没有任何问题，但阿不思罕见地喝不下。  
“阿不思，你还好吗？”纽特上来关心道，“是不是碰到什么不开心的事情了？”  
“见到了一个人……”阿不思喃喃地说，马上反应过来，“啊，也没有啦！”  
纽特却突然神经紧绷，脸色煞白。  
“一个人！难道是忒修斯……天呐，告诉我你没把我供出去。”纽特急得快哭了。  
“当然不是忒修斯！”阿不思心里一乱，把早先纽特所托几乎都抛到脑后，“你放心，我绝对不会出卖朋友的。”  
“我不活了……”门外突然传来一声凄厉的哀嚎，接着是什么重物倒在地上的声音。  
他们赶紧出门查看，只见埃菲亚斯·多吉正试图把瘫倒在走廊中间的霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩搀扶起来。  
“阿不思、纽特，谢天谢地……”埃菲亚斯带着点歉意向他们笑笑，“能帮我搭一把霍拉斯吗？”  
“当然啦！”他们三人一左一右一后，总算把决心和地砖融为一体的霍拉斯给揪了起来，扶回他的宿舍里。  
“他这是怎么了？”阿不思小心翼翼地问埃菲亚斯，霍拉斯本人现在显然不适合用人类语言回答问题。  
“他……”埃菲亚斯为难地看了霍拉斯一眼，“他今天跟文达·罗齐尔表白了……”  
霍拉斯也不知道听没听明白，只双目无神地发出了声类似河马的怪叫。  
“噢……那可太糟糕了。”纽特瞬间领悟。  
“文达·罗齐尔是谁？”阿不思还蒙在鼓里。  
“她是我女神！”霍拉斯怒吼一声，又迅速回归到断电的状态。  
“阿不思……”纽特和埃菲亚斯同时看他一眼，无奈地摇摇头。他可真是两耳不闻窗外事。  
“喏，就这个。”埃菲亚斯划亮霍拉斯的手机屏幕，“舞蹈队的门面级人物，代表学校拿过好几次奖，追她的人……那可比奶茶店排的队要长得多。”  
阿不思一怔，这不就是他刚刚才偶遇、盖勒特后座上的女生吗？  
“事情的经过是怎样的？”纽特关切地问。  
“一切都发生得很快……”霍拉斯呆滞地说，然后又卡了带。  
“嗯……就是刚递出去情书……”埃菲亚斯悲凉地说，“罗齐尔只说了一句话，‘走开，你这流着鼻涕虫粘液的海象’……”  
霍拉斯又吼了一声，但很是苍白无力。  
“别跟她一般见识。”纽特义愤填膺地说，“连鼻涕虫和海象的基本特征都搞不清楚的女生不值得追，霍拉斯，你一点儿也不像鼻涕虫或者海象……”  
阿不思赶紧制止纽特。霍拉斯的表情更难看了。  
“其实……”阿不思也不知道说出来能不能让霍拉斯好过一点，“其实，罗齐尔有男朋友了。”  
“什么？”  
“谁？”  
“你不是不认识她吗？”  
三个男生齐刷刷地看向他。  
阿不思深吸一口气。  
“我刚才看到了，只是不知道是她。”他鼓足了勇气，仿佛也是给自己一个交代，“她男朋友是盖勒特·格林德沃。”  
说毕，阿不思心头不知为何，一下子空落落的。

阿不思决心用学习来淹没自己，但不幸的是，做作业耗费了他太少的时间。坐在安静的图书馆里，桌上摆着一杯温度刚好的奶茶，本该是个很适于自习的午后，阿不思却一个字都看不下去。笔记本电脑闪烁着诱人的光芒，就看一眼……阿不思宽慰自己，看一眼跟学习无关的东西不会耽误多少时间……  
他鬼使神差地搜索起了“盖勒特·格林德沃”。  
“嘿，阿不思。”屏幕上刚加载出一张巨幅的、半眯着眼像脾气暴躁的睡狮般的证件照，有人好巧不巧拍了拍他肩膀，吓得阿不思把无线鼠标都丢了出去。  
更糟的是，他还没来得及关掉页面，盖勒特的脸就明目张胆地留在屏幕上。  
“米、米勒娃？”阿不思慌忙盖上电脑，这种干了坏事被抓一般的心跳他很少体验到的。  
“哟，这是怎么了？”米勒娃·麦格轻松地说，“你就是学得太紧张，我又不是监考老师。”  
紧张不假，但不是因为米勒娃所说的原因。阿不思暗自祈祷她并没有看清照片上的人。  
祈祷无效。  
“看来你对你的学生们很上心嘛，”米勒娃推了推方形的眼镜片，阿不思升起了不祥的预感，“本来我还不好意思开口。”  
“随便看看……”阿不思只好含混承认，“对了，你有什么事要说？”  
“学生会，没完没了。”她夸张地翻了个白眼，“上次忒修斯给你的教案没扔了吧？”  
“没有。”阿不思心里一沉。  
“他们几个得继续交给你了。”米勒娃拍拍阿不思的肩膀，“估计要文化节以后我才有空对付他们——不过要是需要课前整顿纪律，尽管叫我。那个姓格林德沃的据说是个刺儿头，第一节课没捣乱吧？要我说，阿不思，你就是脾气太好，该给他们点下马威——”  
“他……他们表现挺好的！”阿不思赶忙说，“阿伯内西很认真，克拉夫特比较粗心，卡罗计算慢些……格林德沃，嗯……没有捣乱……”  
“好了好了，知道你最认真。先谢谢啦。”米勒娃看出他没话找话，耳廓都微微发红，也就及时打断了，暗自偷笑，瞄了眼还剩大半杯的奶茶，“下次想喝什么，我来请！”  
等米勒娃雷厉风行的背影消失在拐角后面好一会儿，阿不思才想起来，他根本没有明确答应要继续上课啊！  
他郁闷地猛灌一口奶茶，细细地一颗一颗嚼着黑糖泡过弹滑的珍珠，似乎这是他唯一的发泄方式。  
米勒娃说得没错，他就是脾气太好。再次打开电脑，盖勒特又在瞪着他了。阿不思又想起前些日子那几次不怎么令人愉快的对视，嘴里的珍珠竟有些微微发酸。  
现在没有反悔余地了，阿不思咬咬牙，找出教案开始备课。也好，总算能有点事情做。  
但是当阿不思花了比备课更长的时间做心理建设、惴惴地走进补课小教室时，发现那个光线刚好能斜打一半的座位空着。  
“邓布利多学长！啊，那个……”阿伯内西见他进来，仿佛看到什么神奇动物，话都说不利索了，“盖勒特……对，格林德沃！他今天……可能请假？”  
“可能请假？”阿不思皱皱眉，把水杯往讲台一放，“他现在没来，不就是请假吗？”  
“不不不，”阿伯内西连忙摆手，“他可能会来的，过一会儿……”  
阿不思大概知道这些新生在顾忌什么，平静地说：“我不点到，这个补课班也不跟你们正课成绩挂钩。我们开始吧。”  
他转身要去黑板上写字时，看到阿伯内西拿出手机飞快地编辑着什么。估计是通知盖勒特不用来了吧，阿不思定了定神，却松了口气——这下他讲课可能反而更自在些。  
“我们来看这段曲线下围出的面积……”课上到目前还平安无事。  
“嗵！”门突然狠狠砸到了墙上。  
“啪！嗖……”阿不思吓了一跳，手一抖，粉笔断裂，前端往门的方向飞过去——  
盖勒特·格林德沃下意识一抬右手，稳稳地接住了半截粉笔。或者说是帅气，阿不思暗想。  
而黑板上，阿不思的手还僵着的地方延伸出一道难看的划痕。  
地下发出了吃吃的笑，还有小声的起哄。  
阿不思脸一红，赶紧拿起黑板擦，面朝黑板清除那道歪线，一边低低地说了句：“来了就去坐好。”  
盖勒特倒是不紧不慢地走过来，把粉笔先搁到讲台上。  
“你今天喝水？”他皱着眉盯着阿不思的水杯。  
“什么？”阿不思有些疑惑，回头看见盖勒特左手提着个奶茶店的小袋子。他把袋子往身后藏了藏。  
“没什么。”盖勒特抛下一句，就走到后排去了。  
剩下的半堂课，阿不思也不知道自己是怎么讲完的，总之自我感觉飘飘忽忽。好在，他的学生们也早就听晕了——除去中途来的那位。但阿不思多次有意无意把目光移向他的时候，盖勒特没有一次看向黑板、哪怕稍靠前的方向。  
谁会乐意听一个惹自己不爽的人讲课呢？阿不思低落地想。他猜测，盖勒特准是以为先前他那句“不点到”是反话才赶过来的。这批学生真是油得很。  
他满心祈祷文化节快点过去。

文化节困扰的不是阿不思一个人。  
“救我……”补习一下课，阿不思翻过手机，看到十几个未接来电，全部来自室友纽特。他立刻给纽特打回去，电话里传来绝望的一声。  
“怎么了？慢慢说。”阿不思赶紧安慰，快速擦着黑板。  
“一两句说不清……阿不思，你能来社团活动室接我吗？”纽特说话一如既往的含混，甚至还带了点忸怩。  
“好好，你稍等一下，我马上就过去。”阿不思应允道。  
身后好像有对灼热的目光在审视他，阿不思以为有留下来问问题的，刚想说“今天有急事”，回头却发现教室空无一人。  
“太好了！”见阿不思赶来，纽特仿佛看到救星，紧锁的眉头骤然舒展，还不忘塞给阿不思一个大礼品袋——  
“好沉……”阿不思险些闪了腰，“这是什么？”  
纽特显然送的不是礼。  
“戏服和道具。”纽特千恩万谢，“得麻烦你帮我提回宿舍了，回去我得改改。”  
“好的。”阿不思掂量掂量，后悔自己没骑自行车，这个分量估计路上要歇几次，“你是一会儿还有别的事吗？”  
“我和你一起回去。”纽特回答。  
“那行，我们一人提一边。”阿不思感觉担子轻了不少，刚要把一边的提手递给纽特——  
“不不不，”纽特连忙摇手躲闪，仿佛那个大袋子是口烧烫的大锅之类的，“你，一个人提，我，陪你走。”  
阿不思愣了，难道自己突然听不懂人话了吗？  
“可是……为什么啊？”  
“还能为什么！”纽特急了，阿不思怎么就不明白呢，他不是一向很聪明的吗，“这里面东西要是被忒修斯看见我就完蛋了！行行好，阿不思，就假装这些是你的……”  
袋子里面，衬裙、礼服裙、帽子、羽扇、披肩、各色叮叮当当的首饰，应有尽有。阿不思又好气又好笑地默视纽特，把他盯得头冒蒸气。  
忒修斯明明晚上有连着的大课，还是在校园的另一端，这点纽特是再清楚不过的——他手机的背景是忒修斯的日程表，包括课和各种学生活动。纽特把这张表背得滚瓜烂熟，就是为了完美避开各种可能在校园里跟忒修斯偶遇的机会，并且总是选择哥哥整块的空闲时间去找教授、洗澡，或者单纯地，去图书馆后门附近的草丛跟野猫谈心。  
“在他心目中，我连‘驺吾’都比不上。”忒修斯向不止一人不止一次哀叹过——“驺吾”是纽特给那只猫起的名字。  
“你哥哥难道还能分身了？”阿不思为纽特的过度紧张感到不解，然而纽特坚称忒修斯“到处都有眼线”。  
“与其担心他的眼线，”阿不思叹口气，望着室友，“你还不如把自己的眼线先擦擦干净——我发誓它们比袋子里的道具显眼多了。”  
纽特体谅阿不思的辛苦，主动请他先去食堂吃晚饭。  
“哎，那不是……”吃到一半，纽特突然脸色一变，身体一直，拍拍阿不思的胳膊，向他身后指指点点。  
阿不思一口意大利面没咽下去，顺着纽特的手指回望，电光火石之间，他触到一对冰蓝色的目光，让他大脑短暂地空白了一下。  
盖勒特·格林德沃在几个座位外，正好转过身来直视着他。  
阿不思赶紧回头，低下头掩饰慌乱：“什么啊？”  
“文达·罗齐尔啊！”纽特说着就拿出手机照了一张，“你不是见过的吗？”  
“别随便拍照，不礼貌……”  
“我就给霍拉斯看看，让他好死心……埃菲亚斯说他还是天天嚎。”纽特把手机放下来，切进相册检查清晰度，“哎哟，那个就是她男朋友吧？看上去是不好惹……”  
他说着就把手机递到了阿不思的眼前。  
阿不思匆匆扫了一眼。刚才他还没来得及注意盖勒特后边的人，一看果然是文达没错。她正对着镜头，笑得很开心，一手举着手机，边上搁着一杯外面套着奶茶店袋子的饮料……  
肯定是盖勒特带去课上的那杯，阿不思记得的，他没有拆封过。  
“嗯。”他简短地对纽特表示肯定，舔了舔嘴角，意大利面的肉酱还沾在上面，但来不及了，肯定都被盖勒特看到了。  
在他心目中，自己不修边幅的书呆子形象大概是没跑了吧。阿不思惆怅起来。

但生活还是要继续。首先，阿不思得忠人之事，帮纽特把大袋子提回去。  
他第一次觉得食堂离宿舍这么远。  
“阿不思，”纽特用非常不自然的语气、并把音量调到了平时的三倍，“你拿的什么？好像很重的样子，要不要我来帮你提？”  
走在几步以外的路人投来了异样的目光。  
阿不思哭笑不得。  
“纽特，”他知道室友是于心不忍，但没有人会如此做作地提供帮助，“你这次演出没有台词吧？”  
“没有。”纽特望天思考了一会儿，“怎么了？”  
“那就好。”不然观众能被他尴尬死。  
然而还没等纽特终于下定决心“帮他一把”，他突然双目发直，两腿打软，浑身乱颤。  
“忒，忒……”  
“纽特？”阿不思抹了把汗，怀疑地看着纽特的表情，“你……难道很冷吗？”  
“抱歉了，阿不思！”纽特像受惊的动物一样转身飞跑了出去，卷起一阵风。  
“喂……”  
不过事实证明，纽特有他的道理。半分钟后，阿不思迎面遇到了本该在上课的忒修斯。  
“这么巧啊 ，阿不思。”忒修斯拍拍阿不思的肩膀，又往他身后张望几眼，“我怎么感觉刚才你不是一个人？”  
阿不思暗自庆幸纽特躲得快，又佩服他老远就能看到哥哥靠近的好视力，或者单纯的，一种准确的对“危险”的预判。  
“没有啦……”阿不思不善于说谎，移开了目光，又不自觉把手上的礼品袋往后藏，但是它太大，根本掩饰不了，“对了，你这会儿不是在上课吗？”见忒修斯的目光被袋子吸引，阿不思赶紧反问。  
“噢，教授临时有事。也正好，我好久没和纽特一起散步了。”平时惯于发号施令的学生会主席竟也露出了些许局促的神情，也就是这一瞬间让阿不思认定他俩确实是亲兄弟，“他今天在宿舍吧？”  
“他……”阿不思犯了难，他本想编一句“他们社团聚餐去了”，又担心忒修斯人脉广轻易能戳穿，“我不知道……”  
“行，你现在回去是吧？”忒修斯不急不恼，还期待地搓搓手，“看你那袋东西也不轻，正好我帮你提。”  
说着忒修斯就要伸手。  
“不必了！”阿不思猛地把袋子往后一甩，不知道什么尖尖的东西直接戳在他小腿上，闷痛又不敢吭声。  
“噢！我知道了！”忒修斯恍然大悟，继而浮现出暧昧的坏笑，“是不是，某个重要的人送你的呀？”  
“嗯……”阿不思严谨地判断到，室友当然很重要。  
“太不容易了！”忒修斯使劲给阿不思背上来了一下，震得他差点把意大利面吐出来，“有生之年还能看到你找到女朋友。”  
“女朋友？”  
“啊，”忒修斯继续自说自话，“那看来还在约会期？走，跟我说说详情。哪个专业的姑娘啊？几年级的……”  
他抬腿就要同阿不思一起往宿舍方向去，看样子是铁了心要查纽特的岗，这可不妙。  
“我……还要去买喝的！”阿不思急中生智，奶茶店就在前一幢教学楼后面。  
“明白了！”他又明白了，一拍大腿，刚才阿不思的确跟某个谁在一起，但是被他搅扰了，这可不太厚道，忒修斯怪自己眼力太差，“那我就先不打扰了，等你们确定了……嘿嘿，再老实交代。”  
阿不思只得敷衍地笑笑。他要是真敢和纽特“确定”，忒修斯非吃了他不可。

阿不思走到奶茶店门口，口干舌燥得厉害，小腿上还隐隐作痛。他看看菜单，搜索着一种清爽的饮料。青橙汁看上去不错。  
“你好，我要一杯……”  
“这么巧。”身后传来一个不轻不响的声音。  
“盖……”阿不思回头之前已经辨认出来了，“格林德沃同学。”  
盖勒特眼睛看着别处，手插在兜里，没什么耐心的样子。  
店员还在等他点单呢。  
“你先点吧。”阿不思不想闹出和上次一样的不愉快，倒不如主动避免事端。他往边上退了退，又四下看看，文达·罗齐尔倒不在视线范围内。  
“不是你先来的吗？”盖勒特拿种看怪物的眼神打量他，“别磨蹭。”  
“我不赶时间。”阿不思看向了别处。  
“算了。”盖勒特显然不打算跟他磨叽，上前一步到柜台跟前，“他要点什么，我……”  
他大概是想避开自己喜欢喝的饮料吧，阿不思正瞎想着——  
“阿！不！思！”一个庞然大物咆哮而来，“你这是通敌行为！”  
霍拉斯瞪着血红的眼睛，看上去要吃人。  
“通敌？”阿不思迷惑不解，看着霍拉斯恶狠狠地指指他，又指指盖勒特。  
“霍拉斯……哎哟……”埃菲亚斯气喘吁吁地跑上来。虽然平时同学们爱叫他的绰号“狗狗”，但他现在看上去更像个控制不住大型犬的狗主人。  
“阿不思，你也是……”埃菲亚斯很为难，视线在他和盖勒特身上来回扫动。  
“到底怎么了？啊……！”  
霍拉斯不说话，直向阿不思扑上来——  
“别动他，海象。”未及阿不思反应，盖勒特闪身挡在他面前，精准地捏住霍拉斯的小臂。而霍拉斯在听到“海象”这个词时就一下子蔫了，又哭又笑的。  
“嗯……纽特给他发了那张照片，你知道……”埃菲亚斯满怀歉意地说，又迅速瞄了眼盖勒特，接着趁室友瘫倒之前赶紧扛住他。两人奇形怪状地走了。  
“抱歉……”同学的失态让阿不思脸上挂不住，尤其起因是霍拉斯先去搅扰人家女朋友。  
“你干嘛道歉？”盖勒特质问他。  
“……没什么。”解释起来太麻烦，还尴尬。  
“那好。”盖勒特不太信服，不过放过了这个问题， “你要喝什么？我请。”  
“哎？”阿不思有点不相信自己的耳朵。  
“我说，”盖勒特拖长了调子，依然往旁边看，“我请你喝东西。”  
“那……我要一杯青橙汁。”虽然不可思议，就好像一个无形的结突然解开了，阿不思的心情一下子轻盈了起来。  
盖勒特的眉毛不祥地动了一下。  
“呃……有问题吗？”心情浮到一半卡住了。  
“没有。”盖勒特低声说，然后抬头面向店员，“一杯青橙汁。”  
“你过来。”等阿不思喝上果汁，盖勒特抓住了他的手腕。  
“还有事？但我得先回宿舍……”纽特的这个袋子就像定时炸弹一样让他不安，而且短短一段路，他碰到太多熟人了。现实向他证明了，小概率事件并不是不可能事件。  
“我载你。”盖勒特言简意赅，直接拉着阿不思就走。  
“什么？哎……？”阿不思被突然一拽，重心不稳，加上小腿一抽，直接一个踉跄跌到盖勒特肩上——  
这还不是最糟的。  
大礼品袋飞了出去，虚虚扎起来的提手无力地散开，里面的裙子、首饰倾泻一地……  
“……你的？”  
阿不思不敢看他，只手忙脚乱地把那些衣物塞回去。这个点，往来的学生可不少呢。  
盖勒特若有所思地拾起一条项链装进去，然后默默地提起袋子。阿不思只好艰难地在一堆看热闹的目光中跟上去。他最终还是坐上了盖勒特的摩托车，但路上两人什么话都没说。  
“别再撒了。”宿舍楼下，盖勒特把袋子往他面前一推，一眼也不看他。  
摩托车远去了。  
这一定是阿不思二十多年人生中，最灰暗的一天。

阿不思把头埋在枕头里，任凭纽特怎么道歉都不为所动。他更气的是自己，手滑掉了什么不好，偏偏在那时那刻，还当着盖勒特的面。阿不思越是想把这篇翻过去，各种细节反而回溯得越清楚，像电影一样一遍遍在他脑海里跑着走马灯。而盖勒特呢？说不定此时正搂着女朋友，津津乐道刚才遇到的趣事吧。想到这儿，阿不思懊恼地蜷成一团。  
他必须找到事情做来分散注意力。阿不思打定主意，如果读文献不能让他精力集中，他就要向米勒娃去讨点题来做。  
“阿不思，别！”没想到，他刚翻身坐起，打开笔记本电脑，纽特就像触电一样跳了起来。  
“纽特，我真没有怪你。”这句话当晚已经说了几十遍，“我现在要学习一会儿。”  
“那……你可不可以不要上网？”纽特为难地说。  
“为什么？文献总得下载啊。”  
“呃，那你答应我，只查文献，不看别的……”纽特的要求好奇怪，还越说越没有底气，“或者……我和你一起看？”  
“你总得告诉我一个理由吧？”  
“理由就是……”纽特憋住了，就像上课突然被点名而思路全无。接着，他一下子站起身，夺门而出。  
“没什么！总之千万不要上校园论坛！”  
纽特逃走了。  
傻瓜都知道接下来该做什么。  
阿不思登上了入学时因为好奇上过一次、之后就一直尘封的账号，界面他都不太熟悉了；然而，顶上的一个热帖毫不费力地抓住他的眼球：  
霍大惊现女装大佬，更有护花使者陪同，正主竟是……  
阿不思心里一沉，犹豫片刻还是点开了帖子。他对当代大学生热衷八卦早有耳闻，却没想到他们能扒得这么快，以及……这么详实。  
“快看这个漂亮小哥哥！”配图是阿不思狼狈地捡衣服，“我居然没有见过，是新生还是因为之前我一直认成了小姐姐？！”  
“不是噢，这是三年级的阿不思·邓布利多，知名学霸。但是这个隐藏属性我也第一次知道！”后面附上了阿不思的详细资料，有的连他自己的都忘了——比如小学诗歌朗诵二等奖之类的。  
“天哪！以前只知道邓布利多学长学习好、脾气好，人和口味一样甜（嘻嘻我经常在奶茶店见到他哟），原来还能这么苏！我可以！”  
“上面那位说我可以的，注意一下图片细节。”马上有跟帖，并且加上了盖勒特帮他一起收拾的照片，“学长明明有cp了好吗，金发绝赞！锁了锁了。”  
“那不是盖勒特·格林德沃吗？！我要疯了，新生运动会开场舞当时太惊艳了……补个血。”  
“最新！两人共骑一辆摩托！”太可怕了，在路上都有人照，“学长好娇羞啊，格林德沃简直完美诠释小狼狗！”  
阿不思越看越害怕，而且有好多词还看不懂，但这并不影响理解：他们把他和盖勒特当成“一对”了。如果说衣服事后还好解释，这些帖子阿不思真是百口莫辩。他们之间好不容易缓和一点的关系，看来注定是要急转直下了。  
他匆匆往下又拉了拉页面，扫到一条长长的“实锤帖”，头像是那只叫驺吾的猫，详细分析论证了盖勒特和文达才是一对儿，也配了照片，又引起了热议。  
“不可能！文达我女神怎么可能跟那个金发真的在一起？”带头反对的叫“我不是海象”。  
“那格林德沃和邓布利多就更不现实了，明明就是资本主义兄弟情。”  
“男载女是礼貌，再说他俩都是舞蹈队的，一起搭个车怎么了？可是男载男啊！你们看到过几次？还有表情是不可能骗人的！”  
“奉劝一句cp党，不要见风就是雨，小说电视看多了是吗？对了还有争了好久的斯卡曼德兄弟，人家亲兄弟都被你们说得天天避嫌。抱住勤奋刻苦、一心学术的阿不思！希望小哥哥不要被流言困扰。”  
“你这话几个意思？我们盖勒特就不努力吗？没在霍大凌晨四点见过盖勒特夜跑的人没有资格在此帖发言。”  
……  
阿不思从未在校园里如此受关注，好像走到哪儿都会有人认出他来，然后开始津津乐道些他听不清的话题。与此同时，他又前所未有多地“偶遇”盖勒特：宿舍楼下、教学楼走廊、食堂……他每次好像都要追上来说些什么，但阿不思都找机会逃开了。他不想过近地撞上盖勒特犀利的目光，或者更糟糕的，质问。他开始越来越疑神疑鬼，但凡看到一丝金色或者发亮的东西就下意识想躲。  
他决定一段时间内不再去奶茶店了，那里排队总是太长，增加了撞见盖勒特的机会。  
但特长生补课是躲不掉的。这次课前的两个晚上阿不思都没睡好，到了教室才发现自己的担心可笑又多余。  
盖勒特根本没来。  
“邓布利多学长，”阿伯内西说，“盖勒特今天请假。”  
不是“可能请假”。  
“好的，我知道了。我们开始上课。”  
阿不思不禁感慨，他居然天真地以为盖勒特是想说些什么——也许上来警告一句“别在我视线范围内出现”——有谁会不避嫌还主动靠近的？阿不思对自己苦笑着，不是滋味。那个空荡荡的座位就像在他心里也挖了一块空白似的。  
但越是苦闷，他就越想喝奶茶，越渴望一些甜的东西来填补空洞。他现在顾不上排不排队、周围人讲不讲悄悄话了。  
“今天想喝点儿什么？”女招待的笑容一如既往的甜美。  
“我……”糟糕，菜单看了一圈，阿不思居然点不出东西来。  
“没关系，”店员小姐递出一张名片，“想好了点外卖也行。”  
“……谢谢。”阿不思失落地走开了，不想呆着太久影响人家做生意。  
宿舍里，纽特也不在——文化节还有一周，各个有节目的社团、学院、体育或艺术代表队都在紧锣密鼓地加练。虽然近来纽特似乎患上了复读机症，只会花式说“对不起”，但好歹他还能出个声，不像屋子里现在这样，静得让人发疯。  
“我想要一杯乌龙奶盖。”阿不思最终没能挑出更中意的饮料，有点泄气，“以及……可以比平时再多加一点糖吗？”  
“好的，没问题。一会儿就给您送过去。”  
这个“一会儿”大概是一个小时，阿不思几乎以为奶茶店忘了，但他没有心情和力气去打电话询问。就在他以为今天肯定喝不到的时候，电话来了。  
“你的奶茶到了，麻烦下来取。”是个男声，有一点点熟悉，不过也没多想，毕竟他是第一次点奶茶外卖，便下了楼。  
“哟。”一台摩托车横在宿舍楼前，听到他走近，本来背向他倚在车上的骑手转过身来。居然是他？  
“格林德沃同学？”阿不思觉得声音都不是自己的了。  
“你点的茶。”盖勒特抬起一只手，食指上勾着一个小袋子，“125%的糖，我检查过了。”  
“谢谢……呃，为什么是你？”阿不思开口有点后悔，觉得自己语气偏重。他有什么资格反问呢？  
“刚好路过那家店。”盖勒特紧紧盯着他。  
“噢，好……”他再也找不出其他话说，赶紧低头掏着裤兜，“那我把钱给你……你有零钱吗？”  
盖勒特却不收。  
“店里说你付过了。”  
“我没有……”  
“别在意钱的事。”盖勒特打断他，“论坛上那些我都看到了，你……”  
阿不思脸刷的白了。果然，盖勒特是上门来兴师问罪，对于后面他可能要说的话，阿不思一个字都不想听。  
“那些……如果对你造成困扰的话，千万不要当真！”阿不思着急辩白，语速飞快。  
“我是说……”  
“抱歉了！”阿不思不管不顾，先堵住盖勒特的话头再说，慌乱中瞥见他车把手上还挂着一杯喝的，又是难过又是庆幸，“嗯……看样子还有人等你送喝的呢……钱我回头自己去店里补上，回见啦！”  
“喂——”  
阿不思提着奶茶夺路而逃，恨不能长出第三只手好塞住双耳。“回见”？他是怎么想的还能好意思说出那种话，盖勒特大概会惊叹于他的厚颜无耻。  
几秒钟后，摩托车的轰鸣声响了起来，像极了对他的嘲讽。

但至少，阿不思有了盖勒特的电话。  
他却从来不敢拨出去，或者发一条信息。  
他甚至连真名都不敢存，而是改了个备注叫“奶茶店”。  
纽特为数不多的和阿不思碰面的时候，就老看到他对着手机通讯录上的“奶茶店”发呆。  
“想喝就喝嘛，别压抑自己。”纽特劝慰正在埋头推公式的阿不思。  
“我没事，纽特……我很好……”阿不思闷在台灯底下，笔端虽然做着推算，脑子里却一团乱麻：一杯奶茶、一个盖勒特、一个送奶茶的盖勒特……  
啪！  
“怎、怎么了？”纽特一惊，见阿不思突然把笔拍在桌上，腾地站起身来。  
“没什么……”阿不思揉了揉太阳穴，“我先去洗个澡，换换思路。”  
一个学累了的阿不思确实有点罕见。不过，他毕竟是个人，是人就会累的，纽特安慰自己，然后小心翼翼地对着镜子将裙子在身前比划了第一百三十七次。  
浴室里响起了水声。  
紧接着，阿不思的电话铃也响了，纽特吓了一个激灵。他和阿不思用的是同个品牌的手机，铃声也都没有设置成更加个性化的，只有普通和特别组之分。现在响起来的是特别组的铃声，而纽特的手机里，这个铃声只属于忒修斯。  
的确是阿不思的手机没错……纽特定了定神，前去看了一眼来电提示：  
奶茶店。  
阿不思也许是点了外卖，纽特松了口气，只要他还肯喝奶茶，就说明状况没那么糟糕。  
但这毕竟是别人的手机。  
“阿不思！”纽特冲着浴室高喊，“有你的电话！”  
“你帮我接一下吧，纽特。”阿不思的声音模糊地隔着水帘和门传出来。  
纽特得到了授权，便心安理得地接了起来。  
“你好？”  
“是我。”  
纽特下意识捂住了麦克风。这种令人窒息的熟悉感是怎么回事？他慌忙移开手机，的确是阿不思的呀……而且屏幕离开他的耳朵自动调亮了，来电显示是奶茶店没错……  
忒修斯不可能这么精准地趁阿不思洗澡的时候打到他这里，而且恰巧阿不思还把备注设成了“奶茶店”。  
纽特自我安慰着，又疑神疑鬼地往窗外瞄了一眼，确认忒修斯没有悬浮在半空中，又深呼吸了两下，才再次接起电话。  
“你怎么了？声音不大对头，是生病了吗？你要喝东西吗？我给你带。”  
完蛋，这个珠连炮的问法也如出一辙。要不是对方声音不像哥哥，纽特一准要尖叫了。  
不过说起来，这家奶茶店还真是贴心，阿不思明明没点单，店家还会主动来问一声需不需要服务。  
“不好意思，阿不思现在在洗澡。”纽特诚实地说，“可以麻烦你稍后再打过来吗？或者待会儿我让他打回去？”  
对面沉默了一会儿。  
“你是纽特还是霍拉斯？”对方的口气忽然变得冰冷。  
“我是纽特。呃，请问你是？”纽特下意识地承认了，又觉得哪里怪怪的。他几乎没有去过奶茶店，即使去，也不会自报家门啊……  
忙音。  
纽特自我纠结了几分钟，阿不思擦着湿漉漉的头发出来了。  
“刚才是谁啊？”他随口问着。  
“奶茶店。不过有点奇怪……”  
然而没等纽特讲明奇怪在哪儿，阿不思的脸肉眼可见地迅速“刷”成白色。  
“他说什么？”  
“就……大概把我当成你了？”纽特复述着，“问我声音怎么变了，然后要不要喝东西之类的……对了，他还问我是‘我’还是霍拉斯？我不认为……”  
“快把手机给我！”糟糕了，肯定是那天霍拉斯和盖勒特面对面碰上、埃菲亚斯又提到了纽特……加上论坛里面，霍拉斯和纽特的ID实在掩藏得不太好，有些发言太针对他和文达了……盖勒特准是想通过他来找他的同学们要个说法，他脾气又听说不大好……  
“快接啊……”阿不思在走廊里着急地来回踱步，一边不自觉出声祈祷着。他现在管不了丢不丢面子了，只想跟盖勒特澄清，他们都没有恶意。至于他自己无处安放的感情……也只好让它继续无处安放了。  
“您拨打的用户正在通话中。”一连好几次拨过去都是如此。  
有什么东西在阿不思胸腔里一路往下沉。  
“你还好吗？”纽特见阿不思进来，双目无神，试探地伸手在他眼前晃了晃。  
“挺好的！”阿不思夸张地笑一笑，热情得非常不自然，“对了纽特，你们社团、或者文化节，还有什么忙要帮的吗？可以带上我啊！我……感觉不能老在屋里待着，得出去透透气……”  
“要帮忙的好像暂时没有……”纽特小心观察着阿不思的表情：他显然在强撑着，这副笑脸随时像要崩塌，纽特于心不忍，“不过！半个小时后联排轮到cos社，你可以一起来看看？”  
“好啊！”阿不思都被自己过假的声音吓到了。  
“那正好，”纽特看了看时间，“我们现在慢慢过去，说不定还可以看到舞蹈队彩排呢。”  
“哎，舞蹈队？”阿不思僵住了。  
“没错，哦……”纽特系完一边鞋带，压低声音说，“别让霍拉斯知道。”  
“……好。”阿不思浑浑噩噩地应着。他有预感会遇见那个谁，刚才下沉的心突然又砰砰直跳起来。没错，他本来就该回个电话的，既然是对方先打过来，那至少不用他来找话题。  
可是，万一对自己的心意是个更大的打击呢？  
阿不思一路揣着心事，纽特试图跟他聊天、逗他开心，他却几乎都没听见。

“好，舞蹈队休息！cos社，演员轮流过个场！”学生活动处总负责老师格雷夫斯先生举着大扩音喇叭，拿着总流程秩序册拼命往脸上扇风。大概是为了彰显自己极富艺术气质，大热天非要穿一件黑色的长外套，脚上套着一看就很闷的皮靴。  
“还好今天不用穿戏服。”纽特长出一口气。  
“嗯……”阿不思的目光还落在刚跳完啦啦操的那群青春洋溢的男女生身上，他们在舞台前的草地上随意地做做拉伸、跑跑跳跳，要么……打情骂俏。  
没错，那绝对是文达在盖勒特肩膀上捶了一拳。阿不思知趣地移开了目光。  
“还好今天不用穿戏服……”纽特又说了一遍，像是在呜咽。  
阿不思有点烦躁。他已经不淡定到出现幻听了吗？  
“纽特，我看我还是先回去……”  
“救我！”回头，却是室友惊恐地扯住他的衣角，仿佛见了鬼。  
阿不思并没有幻听，纽特也并没有见鬼。他只是见到了忒修斯。  
“格雷夫斯先生，您去休息会儿！走过场这种小事，我来组织就好了。”精力十足的学生会主席非常娴熟地接过总负责人手上的扩音喇叭，指挥起现场来，“cos社的同学，咱们辛苦坚持一下，注意舞台上定的几个点要踩好，配合音乐，走！来，最先是‘卫队’……”  
忒修斯办事认真负责，他照着剧本，一个个喊着出场人物。  
“阿不思，你替我走一趟。”纽特紧紧握住阿不思的手，沉痛地说，“动作你都知道的……”  
纽特也就在宿舍里自我陶醉地练习千八百遍吧。  
“这怎么行！”阿不思立即抽出手，小声急促地说，“我一上去不是全露馅了？你社团的同学们都不认识我！”  
“不不不，他们我随后会解释的。”纽特几乎要给他跪下了，“天知道忒修斯怎么会突然出现……”  
他们相互谦让了好几个回合。  
“‘伯爵夫人’？”忒修斯比对着出场顺序，发现配乐之间出现了几秒钟空当，“伯爵夫人今天在吗？”  
“兄弟的命在你手上了啊！”纽特心一横，塞给阿不思一份剧本，使劲把他往台上一推。  
阿不思眼前一黑，脚下一绊，差点摔倒。  
底下一阵哄笑。糟糕，是舞蹈队，那抹金色也定格其中。  
阿不思慌忙拿剧本挡住脸，假装是伯爵夫人手上的羽毛扇——就像纽特比划地那样。  
“好，伯爵夫人到了……”忒修斯也愣了愣，他认出了阿不思，“音乐倒回去一点，”他给阿不思一个鼓励的眼神，毕竟他是第一次嘛，“这一段我们再来一次。”  
纽特躲在别的社团同学身后，双手合十，而舞蹈队笑得更响了。  
不就是另一种考试吗，阿不思深呼吸，测试内容他已经了然于胸，拜纽特所赐，伯爵夫人的一举一动、一颦一笑都已经深深印在了他的脑海里。  
伯爵夫人在花园散步、伯爵夫人收到了一封信、伯爵夫人见到了情人……  
这个时候他该向侧前方眺望了，一抬眼，他的眼神撞上了盖勒特……  
“哎，好了别躲了，道具挡着呢！”cos社员莉塔·莱斯特兰奇一把提起蹲在地上闭眼祈祷的纽特，“你那个室友，很有天赋嘛！这个见到情人的表情，太真实了！”

阿不思本想一走完流程就逃走，但他被捉住了。准确地说，是纽特被捉住了。  
“太好了，纽特！今天我有四十分钟可以和你共进晚餐。”忒修斯又恰到好处地将指挥权“还给”了格雷夫斯先生，在纽特想趁人多时混在cos社成员之中溜掉之前，大步上来搂住了他的肩膀。社团的同学们都很识趣地为忒修斯让开了通道。  
“我要和阿不思一起吃晚饭。”纽特别扭地别过头去。  
“我……”阿不思刚想说“想一个人静静”，却看见人群之外一个金晃晃的脑袋正在向这边靠近，赶紧改口，“对！我们说好了的。”  
“那没问题啊，”忒修斯轻松地说，拍拍阿不思的背，“一起嘛，之前让你帮忙给特长生上课的饭还欠着你呢。”  
纽特还想争辩什么，阿不思却感觉背后目光灼灼，果断迈开步子引着兄弟俩：“就这么办，咱们走吧！”  
“你刚才为什么在那里？”纽特决心整个晚饭期间都不要看忒修斯，所以他不得不怪异地盯着桌子角，一边斜着把炖菜往嘴里送。  
“吃饭要认真，纽特。”忒修斯柔声说，尝试把纽特的脸掰正但失败了，无奈只好顺势掐了掐他的脸颊，“我是学生会主席呀，文化节也是学生事务嘛。再说，正式演出那天我要去校外，所以……”  
“不在学校？”纽特突然欣喜。  
“别难过，纽特。”忒修斯对纽特的语气无动于衷，“下次等你上台演出，我一定到场支持！对了，阿不思，想不到你也加了纽特他们的社团啊！是第一次演出吗？加油，你舞台感其实很好的，就是别紧张……”  
忒修斯还在自顾絮絮地说，阿不思和纽特交换了一个眼神。这大概是纽特度过的、忒修斯存在的最轻松的四十分钟了。  
“真的，今天要不是有你，我一准露馅。”在忒修斯卡着时间点、恋恋不舍地离开之后，纽特感激地说。  
“演出当天他不在，你就放宽心吧。”阿不思也安抚着纽特，“不过，你为什么这么排斥和亲哥哥在一块儿呢？就因为他太喜欢拥抱？”  
“那是原因之一啦……”纽特说着脸又有点红，“你也知道，去年有段时间，论坛里吵得太厉害了，就……哎呀……”  
阿不思想起来了，纽特也不是一直“那么”排斥忒修斯的。虽然他从前不上论坛，却也对去年那段时候纽特成天被一群自称“骨科女孩”的狂热粉丝围追堵截。  
“这有什么。”那时候，忒修斯不以为然地揽过纽特，“积攒了人气是好事啊！你看，要不要顺便加入学生会，让学校另一半人也认识你？喂，别走啊，纽特，喂！”  
要是说纽特在论坛事件之前还对忒修斯有些许恻隐，在那之后，他将全部情感注入了做道具和逗猫上——当然，最近又多了穿女装。  
“我理解你……”阿不思轻轻地说。他没敢再上论坛，不过据他观察，由于没有他和盖勒特在校园里一同出现的“实锤”，渐渐地，迷妹们热切的眼神也消退了下去。  
希望随着事件热度的减退，他也不要再介意了吧。  
文化节前最后一次补课，盖勒特不出所料地依然缺席了。上完那堂课，阿不思既松了口气，又随之而来一阵掩饰不了的空虚。  
他想念他。

露天的舞台后面搭了两个大帐篷，供演员们候场和休息，奇数和偶数次序节目分别占一顶。  
“下一个就是你们了，加油！”阿不思给纽特鼓劲，然后退出了帐篷。因为台子就在草坪上，椅子并不多，而观众们更乐意席地而坐，或者在后边站着。  
阿不思挤到了人群中后方，正对着舞台。啦啦操表演已经接近尾声了，乐曲正到激昂处，舞蹈队员们也是个个容光焕发，每一次跳跃都尽情舒展。他们穿着金红色调的演出服，浓艳的眼妆更显张狂恣意。  
凤凰，阿不思脑海中最先冒出了这个形象。紧接着，配乐收尾了，舞蹈队也随之收拢队形，摆出最后的定格：盖勒特在正中单膝跪着，托着文达，别的队员围在四周，有几个在侧边做出双翼的造型。果然是默契，阿不思轻叹一声，又不由真心为精彩的演出打动，随着观众们鼓了几下掌。  
一准是他们的演出服太亮眼，阿不思说服自己，所以他的视线才会一路跟着盖勒特和文达、绕到了观众圈外围。这么急匆匆地离开，是做什么呢？他们的队友明明先退到后台去了……  
但这都不关他的事，阿不思狠狠地提醒自己，低头咬了咬嘴唇。  
好在下一个节目，也就是纽特所在社团的表演马上开始了，阿不思强迫自己把视线锁在舞台上。  
穿着戏服果然不一样。先前看联排的时候，穿着球鞋短裤的“卫队”怎么走怎么令人发笑；但一上妆，倒还真的一下子把人带回那个时代去了。  
剧情讲的是少女和青年相爱，但是阴差阳错之下，青年随军出征，而少女被迫嫁给了伯爵……后来又重逢的故事，总之，就很狗血。  
少女和伯爵夫人由两人来饰演，因为少女的衣裙比较轻薄，在当天的气温下穿还不至于热到昏厥，就由女生来扮演了。再看伯爵夫人——纽特，着实是敬业：因为要凸显出夫人的身份和优渥的生活，cos社花足了心思，恨不得能把能达到的最复杂华丽的服饰、配件全安在纽特身上……不过话说回来，总负责道具的好像就是纽特？也许，他是有自己的私心吧……  
但平心而论，纽特这么多日子以来的练习没有白费。要不是与他相熟，阿不思几乎认不出他来。这妆容、这身姿，活脱脱把一个表面光鲜、暗藏心事、情意复燃的贵妇人形象演得淋漓尽致——好在他没有台词，阿不思想起之前帮他提袋子那一出来，忍不住发笑，又有些惆怅，毕竟那天是他与盖勒特有过最亲密接触的日子……  
不想也罢，阿不思摇摇头。此时舞台剧全体参演人员走上来鞠躬谢幕，阿不思看到纽特仍拿着羽扇半掩着的脸上如释重负。他完成得真棒，这个角色比之前演的树或犀牛都要有灵魂，阿不思由衷地为室友和整个节目送上热烈的掌声。  
他们的努力有目共睹，观众们不吝鼓掌，还有吹口哨的、欢呼的、献花的，阿不思还听到了一句“莉塔我喜欢你”，只是当事人没有勇气上台说罢了。  
这时又一个身影轻轻一跃，蹿上舞台。阿不思被晃了晃眼，那不是……盖勒特吗？他怎么回来了，而且还径直朝纽特过去……  
阿不思捏了一把汗。别的观众还在瞎起哄，以为盖勒特要上去表白什么的。  
纽特慌忙要躲，几乎要把整张脸都遮住了；但他哪里是盖勒特的对手，人家可是练过的。只见盖勒特随便就把纽特的手腕拨开……然后，两人都愣住了。  
“看来这位热情的同学搞错了对象？毕竟戏里和生活是不一样的嘛。”主持人的声音从台后响起来，打着圆场，观众们都善意地笑了起来，“不过占用大家看节目的时间就不太好咯！”  
阿不思觉得这声音有点耳熟，是谁呢？先前他一直待在帐篷里，没看到主持人正脸。  
盖勒特在一阵笑声中跳下台子，脸色并不好看。cos社也退场了。不妙，盖勒特跟了过去；更糟的是，刚才发声的那位匆匆递过话筒，也绕到候场区去了。  
他哪里是什么主持人，分明是本不该在此出现的忒修斯·斯卡曼德！  
纽特危险了，阿不思脑中一嗡，那还顾得上看演出，急忙也赶到后台去。  
但已经来不及了……  
“为什么是你在台上？”忒修斯和盖勒特齐声质问纽特，“你把阿不思怎么了？”  
“我、我……”纽特太可怜了，他被逼到角落，戏服还没换下来，看上去就像两个人高马大的男生欺负一个弱女子。  
“喂！”阿不思心里也乱得很，还没想好怎么找理由帮纽特开脱。就说……自己身体不舒服，让纽特帮忙上场？可是他明明好好地在这儿，健康得不得了。  
他马上被“敌方”发现并围攻了。  
“阿不思！”忒修斯迫切地跑上来，“如果纽特对你说了、或者做了什么，你千万不要当真——”  
“为什么是他在台上？”盖勒特冷硬地问，追着阿不思的眼神不放。  
“因为……”说谎，并且说一个滴水不漏的谎实在是太难了，阿不思憋红了脸，干脆反问，“可是忒修斯，你为什么会在这里？”  
“为什么？”忒修斯已经无法保持绅士了，“我收到了这个！”  
他激动地抖出一张白纸，上面打印着一句话：  
演出现场我要跟阿不思表白。 牛特·斯卡蔓得  
“这……你也就信了？”阿不思怀疑忒修斯的智商被驺吾吃了，“不管这是谁给你的，他连纽特的名字都没写对。”  
“说不定是化名、障眼法。”忒修斯固执地说。  
盖勒特闻言，略略移开了视线。  
“你……？”阿不思注意到了他的微表情。  
“有些事情我今天要说清楚！”盖勒特狠命咬了咬嘴，不容阿不思考虑就把他拽到了一边。  
阿不思的心砰砰直跳。  
“什……么事情？”字条十有八九是盖勒特递的，他显然也调查了纽特的软肋。但是论坛上不是已经渐渐平息了吗？  
盖勒特怒气冲冲地把他抵在栏杆上，手撑在他身边，似乎在等他自己意识到问题。  
“难道，还是因为论坛？”阿不思小心地问。  
“原来你还记得论坛啊！”盖勒特不满地盯着他，“所以，你到底怎么想？”  
“要我说……”阿不思努力不去看他，“既然现在也没什么人讨论了，格林德沃同学，不如就让这件事情过去吧？”  
“过去？这可没那么容易过去！哎，你别躲我。”盖勒特命令道。  
“听我一句，”阿不思想努力先稳住他，“你别把别人瞎说的当回事，好吗？别让那些没根据的话影响你的生活——”  
“已经严重影响了。”盖勒特打断他，用力摇头，“我必须有所行动！”  
行动……阿不思心里咯噔一声，生怕他一冲动干出什么暴躁的事情来。  
“……如果你非要行动的话，也请采取一些温和的方式，比如……”  
比如坐下来谈谈？  
但是话没说出口，唇上突然一片温热。  
眼前是盖勒特轻轻皱起的眉头，和一边亮金、一边鲜红眼影底下微微颤抖的睫毛。  
不过这个方式，的确很温和。  
阿不思闭上了眼睛。


	2. 乌龙奶盖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖勒特视角

盖勒特·格林德沃结束了上午的训练，冲了个澡，觉得需要补充点水和盐分。这家的奶盖茶听说不错。  
“乌龙奶盖，零糖。”在身后一片按捺着激动的窃窃私语中，盖勒特终于排到了队。  
哪里都是一样，盖勒特嗤之以鼻，人们总是首先关注他的外貌。  
“真的不要糖吗？客人一般至少都会选半糖，口感会好很多呢。”店员热情地推荐着。  
“不，要。”盖勒特一字一顿冷冰冰地说，付完钱就抱起胳膊走到边上候餐区去了，一副生人勿近的态度。  
他心情一般，因为下午还有特长生强制参加的文化课补习。盖勒特倒不是学不懂，但要是真的乐意静下心来去搞学问，还去考特长生做什么？有这补习的时间，他宁可再去操场上跑十圈。  
“不好意思，同学，那是我的。”  
盖勒特正要去取他的饮料，突然有人叫他。这声音温和又有礼貌，但盖勒特心头莫名燃起了不爽。  
怎么，他连听力都要被怀疑吗？到这个满是英国人的地方上学就是个错误，盖勒特恨恨地想。  
“我点的就是这个。”盖勒特撕开吸管包装，拿起茶饮就开了封，没好气地瞪了说话人一眼。那人身材比自己矮些，眉目清秀，来软的硬的肯定都不是盖勒特的对手。  
僵持了不到一秒钟，奶茶店员又摆出了另一杯乌龙奶盖。  
盖勒特瞥他一眼，只见他不知所措起来，脸立刻涨红，接近于他的发色。  
“莫名其妙。”  
盖勒特转身走向停在边上的摩托，低头吸了一口茶，险些呛到：真是齁甜，他们对“零糖”是不是有什么误解？  
“抱歉……”一声低低的道歉从身后响起，盖勒特没来得及理会，而是赶紧查看了杯子上的小标签。是乌龙奶盖没错，只是糖度写了100%。  
糟糕，好像真的是他搞错了。盖勒特暗骂一句“该死”，但是心想之后和那个文质彬彬的家伙应该也不会有什么交集，立刻就将这起乌龙事件抛诸脑后。

“到点该起床了。”室友阿伯内西小心翼翼地推推还不省人事的盖勒特。  
“帮我带一份饭回来……”盖勒特迷迷糊糊地说，并没睁开眼。  
“是要去补课啦，”阿伯内西有点无奈，“我也得去的。因为是小课，没法帮你点到……”  
盖勒特厌烦地翻坐起来，蓬乱的头发宣告他的起床气正浓。  
“无所谓了。”他随意撸了把头发，扫了一眼垃圾桶里掺了好多水还是没能下咽的奶盖茶，抄起一本漫画书准备去上课。反正听说给他们补课的也是学生，盖勒特没打算摆出端正的态度。  
讲课人走入教室时候的脚步有一丝停顿，盖勒特注意到，便下意识抬起了眼睛。  
居然是他？盖勒特皱起了眉。虽然这次对视十分短暂，盖勒特的胃里却涌起了种不适感。他显然认出了自己，估计也早就发现了乌龙茶的问题。盖勒特不想对这个家伙承认错误，但憋着又心里堵得慌。  
胡思乱想之间，他已经开始讲课了。  
“你叫什么名字？”盖勒特把漫画书往桌上一扣，向台上发问，全然不顾前面齐刷刷回过来的几对目光。  
红发的学长停下了板书。  
“阿不思·邓布利多。不过我应该只是临时来代一堂课，米勒娃·麦格学姐今天去开会了。”他平和地说，带着礼貌又不失距离感的微笑，转了回去，“我们来看这道典型例题……”

“出节目？”盖勒特和阿伯内西正吃着晚饭，他收到一条来自学姐、也是体育舞蹈队搭档文达·罗齐尔的信息，差点没把手机扔了，“真烦人。”  
“你也知道，”阿伯内西怜悯地说，“你的项目比较有观赏性。总不至于让我去文化节上搭个池子表演游泳吧……”  
“啦啦操……无聊。”盖勒特继续读着通知，他甚至可以嗅到文达转述时的冷漠，“什么，今晚就开始排练？”他暴躁起来。  
阿伯内西不敢再搭腔了，只默默地吃菜。  
盖勒特又对着手机屏幕低声发了会儿牢骚，按掉信息界面后，桌面显示了阿不思·邓布利多的照片，是刚才他在补习课上偷拍的，以提醒自己还有件待办事项：把乌龙奶盖这道坎跨过去。  
“你觉得，邓布利多这个人怎么样？”盖勒特突然发问。  
“什么？谁？”阿伯内西一脸懵。  
“他。”盖勒特不耐烦地扬了扬手机屏幕。  
“噢，讲课还挺清楚的？”阿伯内西抓耳挠腮，有点心虚，其实他对数学真的挺怵。  
“没问课。”盖勒特说，“我是说，要是我之后的补习拿要排节目当理由翘，你觉得可行吗？”  
“呃，他不是说，之后是另一个……叫、叫麦什么来着的学姐来上课吗？”  
“好像是。”盖勒特嘀咕一句，又有一点小失落。本来，他可以假装耍个无赖，递一杯茶卖个乖，说句“都请你喝东西了，翘课的事情就别追究”，这桩小误会就算了结。但之后没有交集的话，又该怎么办呢？  
说起来，听阿不思讲课，时间好像也没那么难熬。

“你想不想喝奶茶，我请。”夜训完，盖勒特问文达。  
“晚上还是算了，怕胖。”文达摆摆手，“我又不是阿不思·邓布利多。”  
她正背起包要走，被盖勒特截住。  
“等会儿，你认识他？”  
“是啊，那个猛学习不累、狂吃甜不胖的家伙。哦对，和你还是同个学院？”文达嘴里啧啧几声，“那个体质我是真羡慕。”  
“怪不得。”盖勒特回想起全糖茶的恐怖味道。  
“听说他每天还按心情点喝的，别人摸不着规律。也是，学霸的世界我们不懂。”她耸了耸肩。  
口味还不定，真是麻烦。  
“走，姐，陪我绕一绕，然后送你回去。”盖勒特有了个主意，往文达肩上一揽。  
“别叫我姐，显老。”文达一把打掉盖勒特的手。不过，有便车可以搭，何乐而不为呢？  
“所以，你就是想让我去拍一张饮料菜单？”盖勒特停下车熄了火，文达为他提出的奇怪请求感到荒谬，“你手机的摄像头坏了吗？”  
“快去。”盖勒特别扭地戳了戳文达的肩膀，“我过去拍太蠢了。”  
“行吧。”文达一叉腰，摊开了手掌，得意一笑。  
“你干嘛？”盖勒特瞪她一眼。  
“有人不是要请我喝东西吗？”  
“你不是怕胖吗？”  
“活不白干。”文达精明地说。  
“你真该去做生意。”盖勒特重重在她手上拍了一张纸币。  
“多不退少补。”她调皮地补一句，趁盖勒特反悔之前赶紧跑开。  
“人精。”盖勒特哼一声，便靠在摩托座椅上，点着手指等文达回来。

拍张照片要这么久？盖勒特不耐烦地用鞋尖在地上蹭来蹭去。  
又有几个女生经过，认出了他，小声笑着，指指点点。  
“你去问。”  
“不要啦，你去！”  
无聊。盖勒特嗤之以鼻，按亮了手机看时间，已经三分钟过去了。屏幕上阿不思拿着根粉笔，没看向他，半张着嘴有点傻气。  
他对满校园犯花痴的女生毫无兴趣，在她们缠上来之前，最好有办法脱身。文达怎么这么慢！  
“请问……”终于有个女生鼓起勇气上来询问了。  
谢天谢地，文达人没回来，倒是来了个电话。  
“怎么了，亲爱的？”盖勒特故意大声说，余光里看到那几个女生悻悻地走开了。  
文达对这个称呼毫无反应，他们熟得就像兄弟。  
“他在这里。”她隐约带着点胜利的小喜悦。  
“谁？”  
“还能有谁，惹到你的那个。”电话那头文达好像都要笑出来了。  
“行了，快回来。”盖勒特不耐烦地说。  
“好了好了，是我废话多，哈哈。”  
挂断电话，盖勒特伸长脖子张望着，果然，那个侧影是阿不思没错。一天喝两杯甜饮料，他也真能做得出来。又想到文达提到的 “吃不胖”，盖勒特赶紧上下打量了阿不思的身材，不得不承认文达说得在理。  
文达倒是一点儿都不着急。跟盖勒特有过节的那个男生走了，她挂下电话，店员又开始了新一轮的攻势。  
“真的，晚上可以喝点低糖的美容茶，对皮肤好……”她甜甜地笑着，露出一对迷人的酒窝。  
“奎妮，”文达读出了她胸牌上的名字，“你最喜欢哪一款？”  
“我吗？”奎妮点点下巴，“应该是玫瑰金……”  
“就它了，还有牛奶。”文达抿嘴笑笑，又用两根手指夹起一张摆在收银台边上的奶茶店名片，“对了，这上面是你的电话吗？”  
“是店里的电话，我们也送外卖！”  
“明白了。”文达点点头，见奎妮还在原地冲她笑，不由一乐，“还愣着，客人要久等咯。”  
“哎呀！”奎妮拍拍头，赶紧收钱打单，到后面忙去了。她先接了一杯牛奶，然而，当她拿着塑封好的玫瑰金桔茶出来，酷酷的黑发姑娘却已经不见了。台面上只留了一张背面写了字的名片：点给你的，V。  
“撩妹的感觉真棒。”文达在摩托后座上得意地说，“学着点，傻盖。”  
“用不着。”盖勒特紧一脚油门，摩托车猛地往前弹射出去。  
“你这是嫉妒。”文达一点儿没被吓到，“哟，前面不是你的那个谁吗？”  
盖勒特定定神，的确，那个落单的身影是阿不思。上帝，他走得可真慢。  
“他点的什么？”  
“柚子茶？柠檬茶？忘了，没注意。”  
“不带奶的，你确定？”看心情喝饮料果然名不虚传。  
“你上去自己问问不就好了？矫情。”  
“我，不。”盖勒特倔劲上来，反而又加了速，经过阿不思时，瞥了眼他手上端着的那杯东西，果然是透明的，也没分层。  
文达也趁机瞄了瞄。不得了，他们两人之间自带一股冤家气息，她的直觉从不出错。这下可有好戏看了。

“你，帮我打探打探，他每天都喝什么。”次日训练完后，盖勒特提出了要求。  
“干嘛要我去？”文达自顾擦擦汗，“要我说，你还个人情而已，随便买一杯得了，不然就昨天他原本点的那个什么奶盖。”  
“乌龙奶盖。”盖勒特强调一句，“但那他就知道是我了，不行。”  
轮到文达莫名其妙了。  
“你又要道歉，又不让正主知道是谁道的歉，吃饱了撑的吧？”  
“怎么着，我乐意！”盖勒特冷哼一声。他已经派阿伯内西去打听阿不思那个年级的公共和专业课表了，他的选修课估计也能问出个大概。  
“你要是把这劲头用在追姑娘上——啊，训练上。”文达故意说，每次提到追女生的话题盖勒特都爱发作，果不其然。  
“你信不信，”盖勒特恶狠狠地说，“下次托举的时候，我‘不小心’手抽个筋？哎呀，某人摔下来肯定特别好看。”  
“我好害怕哦。”文达虚情假意地说。  
不过她最终还是答应了，毕竟，她也不是没有好处得。  
“您好！请问是要点外卖吗？”奶茶店员奎妮接起了一个电话。在对方回话之前，她先听到了一声轻笑。  
“是我。”简短两个音节，把昨晚的小雀跃一下子唤醒了。  
“搞定了，以后邓布利多点什么我都能知道。”几分钟后，文达高傲又神秘地向盖勒特炫耀着，摊开了手，“报酬。”  
盖勒特幽怨地拍给她一张钱。  
“别那么小气嘛，一天一杯茶钱而已。”还是每天请别人的一杯茶。  
“真有你的，拿我的钱去追妹子？”  
“哎，我从来不用‘追’。”文达纠正他，“哪像你，缩手缩脚的。”  
“我才没有要追那家伙！”盖勒特气愤地攥紧拳头。他只是想找个机会不那么直接地示歉罢了。虽然……阿不思的确长着一张适合谈恋爱的脸。  
“哈哈，我也没说你在‘追’啊！”文达阴险地嘲笑他。  
接下去的几天，盖勒特倒是如愿收到了阿不思每次点单的详情，结果发现，过小的样本量、过分散的数据点、和他过于贫瘠的概率统计知识，根本不足以支撑一个站得住脚的预测。  
他烦躁地去操场上跑了十五圈。  
下午的补习他也不想去了，反正是别人来上课。  
然而就在盖勒特躺上床眯了不到五分钟，他被手机震醒了。  
“是他！！！”阿伯内西的信息仿佛在怒吼。  
“我这就去。”盖勒特弹坐起来，又加了条，“他带喝的了吗？”  
“带了个杯子。”  
好啊，文达果然在偷懒，盖勒特暗暗骂道，不是说好及时通报的吗？  
“我说没有就是没有。”盖勒特一边飞奔下楼，一边在电话里向文达兴师问罪，“你不信自己去店里问啊。”  
“我现在要去上课！”盖勒特脱口而出，突然意识到这话从自己嘴里说出来怎么听怎么不对头。  
文达在电话那头笑到喘不过气。  
“你小子居然也有主动上课的一天。”  
为了证明自己根本不在乎课堂，盖勒特专程跑了一趟奶茶店。  
“您说的那位同学，今天的确没有来过呢。”奎妮认真地说。  
“啊，是这样……那我要一杯青橙汁。”盖勒特胡乱预测了一番，也不知道为什么要买下这杯饮料，总之等他回过神来，发现已经耽误了好久。直奔到教室门口，嗵，用力过猛。  
嗖……他下意识接住了直冲而来的粉笔头，阿不思微红的脸冲着他短短几秒，又低低地朝向黑板了。  
“来了就去坐好。”阿不思显然因为课堂被打断而感到不悦。  
盖勒特去讲台前放下粉笔，顺带看到了水杯。  
“你今天喝水？”  
糟糕，他又问愚蠢问题了，不禁对自己皱起了眉。都怪阿伯内西不说清楚，带了个杯子？直接说是水不就好了！  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”他小心掩藏着手上提着的青橙汁，赶紧走到后面去了。  
他当然没有好好听课，而是在研究哪个角度可以把阿不思照得最自然——最不像在讲课的姿势。但阿不思老盯着他不放，盖勒特只好在他目光扫过来时假装看旁边。真是的，懒得学怎么了，好学生就是较真。

“拿去喝。”盖勒特闷闷地把这杯他提着转过大半个校园的果汁杵到文达眼前。  
“行不行啊你？”文达伸手捧了捧塑料杯，“都不冰了，不喝。”  
“爱喝不喝。”盖勒特不客气地说，又捏起了嗓子用上假声，“奎妮小姐姐亲手调的哦。”  
“我喝、我喝。”文达哂笑，“你小子够奇怪，又不是不会说话，到你那位小老师面前怎么就哑了？这个，”她用眼神示意了杯子，“本来是买给他的吧？”  
盖勒特被道破了心机，一股不爽涌上来，索性偏过头去不理她。  
文达也知趣，吃着她的沙拉、偶尔吸一口青橙汁，安静……了一小会儿。  
“喂喂，傻盖！”文达捅他的劲儿一点都不小。  
“吵死了。”盖勒特不耐烦地戳起一块鸡肉塞进嘴里。  
“看后面啦，你的小甜点！”  
“什么小甜点，我不吃甜点。”  
“是阿，不，思。”文达恨铁不成钢，“哟，他跟个别的男生坐一块儿呢。”说着，她饶有兴趣地掏出了手机。  
盖勒特闻言猛然回头，只见几个座位外，阿不思也在看他。他嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的，嘴角还沾着点酱汁，倒比课堂上可爱许多。  
但是，他对面那个雀斑男长得就很可气，甚至可恶。阿不思真是交友不慎。  
“拍到了拍到了！”文达使劲招呼盖勒特，他才勉强停止了对雀斑男的眼神示威，“这张是不是不错？比你上课瞎拍的强多了。”  
“拿过来。”盖勒特一把夺过文达的手机。虽然也是抓拍，但是吃饭中途的表情要生动许多。盖勒特立即将照片传到了自己手机上，用马赛克把无关人员的脸给糊上后，设成了新桌面。  
但他还是要保有面子地回敬一句：“你不也是瞎拍。”  
“有精力在我这儿耍嘴皮子，”文达一副不跟白痴计较的态度，“不如想想怎么把那位拿下。哎呀，好困难啊，”她自顾夸张地感叹道，“奖学金拿到手软的好学生要怎么才能看上爱逃课的狂妄自大怪？”  
“我跟他就欠一杯奶茶，没别的。”盖勒特固执地说。  
“敢不敢打赌，你把奶茶还清了，就不再跟踪他上下课？”文达很是自信。盖勒特这几天对凡是红色的东西都忍不住要多看两眼。  
“你怎么知道我跟……”盖勒特下意识说了出来，赶紧打住，“切，赌就赌！你信不信，我今晚就把这桩事情了结！”

盖勒特非常富有行动力，并且不辞辛劳地一路推着摩托车尾随阿不思。这种行为很吸引眼球，加上他本就很吸引眼球的脸和身材，这会儿的回头率似乎又飙升了。  
扪心自问，这几天他在校园里晃得有点多——为了摸清阿不思的日程、路线，最主要的是什么时候去光顾奶茶店——平时他基本上只在操场、练功房、宿舍出现。  
全校几乎所有女生都为盖勒特·格林德沃愿意多出门而欢欣雀跃，于是自带滤镜地将盖勒特本人认为是愚蠢无比的推摩托车行为视作新潮。  
真是无聊。  
盖勒特屏蔽掉各种小声尖叫，不紧不慢地继续跟着。他看到阿不思提着个巨大的袋子，沉得让他重心都歪了；而刚才食堂里的雀斑男和他挨着走，似乎好几次想伸手帮阿不思搭把手。  
或者得寸进尺，直接牵住阿不思的手。  
盖勒特心里好像有只猛兽想冲出去，把那个不知好歹的小子撕碎。  
不过雀斑男突然很知趣地、毫无征兆地反向逃走了。与盖勒特擦肩而过时，他明显闪过一丝讶异。  
盖勒特本想趁阿不思落单，正好上前搭讪，不料才过半分钟，另一个男生凭空冒出，对着阿不思又是拍肩膀又是说悄悄话。  
情敌。那两个男生或许都是阿不思的追求者，前一个看来是自认竞争不过就主动退出？盖勒特心烦意乱地瞎想着。  
好在，第二个衣冠楚楚的家伙很快也离开了，没对阿不思进一步动手动脚。这个方向是去奶茶店没错，盖勒特的机会来了。  
“你好，我要一杯……”阿不思挑好了今日饮品。  
“这么巧。”盖勒特自认为低调又不失帅气地打了个招呼。  
“盖……”阿不思有点困惑，又改了口，“格林德沃同学。”  
盖勒特脸上有点挂不住，见过他却没记住名字的人很罕见的。  
“你先点吧。”阿不思退后了一步。  
这怎么行？盖勒特暗自着急，他还得自然又不失风度地上前帮他买单呢。  
“不是你先来的吗？别磨蹭。”  
“我不赶时间。”  
这就是成心跟他过不去了，盖勒特咬咬牙，走到柜台前：“算了。他要点什么，我……”  
可“请”字还没说出口，又来了不速之客。  
“阿！不！思！”一头海象横冲直撞而来，“你这是通敌行为！”  
盖勒特紧锁起眉，阿不思怎么什么档次的男生都胡乱吸引？  
“通敌？”阿不思困惑地说。  
通敌？盖勒特也愣了，开始认真地怀疑自己的听力水平。等等，通的……如果是情敌！他脑中一下炸，至少四角的关系看来初现眉目……这还不包括他自己在其中呢！早知道阿不思这么抢手，盖勒特恨自己优柔寡断，他真该早些行动的。  
“霍拉斯……哎哟……”又慢腾腾、扶着腰跑上来一个家伙，“阿不思，你也是……”  
来人看看他，又看看阿不思。  
霍拉斯，很好，盖勒特掌握了一个名字。  
“到底怎么了？”阿不思太单纯了，他哪里晓得他那张脸会引起多少蠢蠢欲动的念头？不好，海象霍拉斯行动了！  
“啊……！”红发男生惊叫起来，不过身手矫健的盖勒特及时挡在他身前，制服了暴徒。  
“别动他，海象。”挨盖勒特一下可不是开玩笑，霍拉斯的气势马上泄空。  
“嗯……纽特给他发了那张照片，你知道……”后来的男生终于有机会说上话。他怜悯地看看阿不思，遇到盖勒特威慑的眼神后，赶紧拖着惹事者走了。  
麻烦。不过，盖勒特耳朵一动，他确信又听到了“纽特”这个名字，极有可能是先前纠缠阿不思的两人其中之一。  
“抱歉……”阿不思却低低地开口，很是为难。  
“你干嘛道歉？”盖勒特急了，生怕他下一句说出“你也是个好人”来。  
“……没什么。”欲言又止。  
“那好。”盖勒特努力平复心情，试图在被判死刑之前争取一点加分，“你要喝什么？我请。”  
“哎？”阿不思抬起了湛蓝的眼睛，配合因提着重物一路走来而红扑扑的脸，实在可爱得要命。  
盖勒特根本没法直视他。  
“我说，我请你喝东西。”  
“那……我要一杯青橙汁。”  
听到这个词，盖勒特想骂自己。他，为什么，下午课上，不能果断一点送出去？  
“呃……有问题吗？”  
“没有。”认命吧，盖勒特掏出了钱包，“一杯青橙汁。”  
他就静静地看着他，接过饮料的时候，阿不思心满意足地笑了笑。太好了……接着他戳开杯子上的膜，包裹在吸管外面的嘴唇微微撅起，接着他的喉间恰到好处地颤动了一下……  
“你过来。”盖勒特放弃了思考，一把握住阿不思的手腕。  
“还有事？但我得先回宿舍……”阿不思手上的袋子笨重地晃着。  
“我载你。”这简直天经地义，不可能会有人拒绝便车搭的，况且他还带着东西。  
“什么？哎……？”盖勒特稍一用力，阿不思就轻易被拽过来了，还跌进了他的怀中……  
盖勒特还没来得及好好享受这一刻，只觉臂弯中的人儿浑身一僵，紧接着逃开他，俯身慌忙地去捡拾东西。  
从那个滑脱出去的大袋子里掉出来的东西，是些色彩华丽、做工考究的……裙子和首饰。  
“……你的？”盖勒特脑袋一胀，慢慢蹲下身去，拾起一条项链。  
阿不思深深埋着头，什么话都不说，只快速地把那些衣物塞进袋子，不知是羞还是怒。  
盖勒特晕晕乎乎，仿佛站在云端。他没来由地想起有一次，他被迫陪文达去逛街，花花绿绿的女装看得他哈欠连天，而文达悉心教导：“总有一天会用得上的。”  
总有一天……盖勒特定了定神，那既然阿不思喜欢——  
他果断将项链放好，提起袋子，排开一众指指点点，护着阿不思上车。路上他不敢说话，生怕说错一词彻底把阿不思惹恼，同时心跳得厉害：真看不出来啊，上课这么正正经经的一个好学生……不过，谁没个独特的爱好呢？说不定……盖勒特没忍住脑补起了阿不思穿裙子的模样，确实有种独特的美感……糟糕，他今晚可能睡不好了。  
“别再撒了。”以至于告别的时候，盖勒特心潮澎湃，一句旁的都说不出。

“搞定了。”盖勒特心满意足地回到练功房，向文达邀功，后者正在压腿。  
“好，知道了。”文达一边刷着手机，一边偷笑，甚至不抬头看一眼盖勒特。她平时可是最喜欢捏住他的短处不放的，这会儿对于他的“完成任务”言论居然丝毫不表示怀疑，真是怪事。  
“你今天是得了什么病吗？”盖勒特伸手就要去摸文达的额头，被她一把打掉。  
“好了好了，”文达不耐烦地说，“训练。”  
啦啦操大概是盖勒特最不喜欢的舞种，一是动作蠢——还不得不保持夸张的笑容，二是人多——这就意味着他不得不跟更多人配合，三是服装和妆容往往最为夸张。  
今晚的训练结束，他们领到了文化节当天要穿的衣服。  
“红色加黄色。”盖勒特厌恶地提起他的演出服，做了一个呕吐的动作。  
“这叫凤凰。”发衣服的学姐说。  
“野鸡。”盖勒特小声抱怨了一句。  
“和你的毛多配啊，傻盖。”文达捞了一把盖勒特的头发，惹得他一声低吼，然后吃吃地笑起来，“想想到时候还有个红艳艳、金灿灿的妆，啧啧。”  
这倒让盖勒特浮想联翩起来。阿不思要是和这个色系的妆容搭配起来……好像还意外的合适？既然他喜欢女装的话。盖勒特在漫长的舞蹈生涯中，被迫习得了一些化妆技巧，赶演出赶比赛什么的，并不是总有专人伺候他。如果阿不思需要一位化妆师，他很乐意自告奋勇。  
队友们此时聚在一起，看看手机看看他，时不时发出一串不怀好意的笑声。  
“笑什么？”盖勒特瞪他们一眼。这群大都是女孩子，而女生多的地方，窸窸窣窣的小话题也多。但不管怎么样，他们总不至于能听到他的内心戏吧？  
“盖勒特，”一个同级女生大着胆子说，“没想到你人气还很旺啊？”  
“爱好还有点奇特。”另一个捂着嘴偷笑。  
“不过文达都被搅进去了，大写的不值啊。”和文达最要好的学姐说。  
“有什么办法？”文达躺在瑜伽垫上做拉伸，懒洋洋地说，“谁让姐摊上了这么一位，啊，好搭档咯？”  
“喂，你们有话就明说，”盖勒特嫌弃地走过去踢了踢文达的小腿，“别打哑谜。”  
整个舞蹈队闻言，异口同声地开怀大笑。  
“盖勒特，你还真是后知后觉啊！”  
有人丢给他一个手机，校园论坛上那条“惊现女装大佬”的帖子已经有一百多个回复了。盖勒特一路往下看，眉头时而舒展时而紧锁。  
“有什么好大惊小怪的？”他淡定无比，“我去，谁那么闲得慌把我跟这家伙扯一块儿？”他瞄了一眼文达。  
“好像我乐意跟你组cp似的？”文达回瞪盖勒特，“人生不幸啊！”  
“盖勒特，那你对这个邓布利多到底怎么看嘛？”有队友趁机起哄道。  
“挺喜欢的。”他不假思索地答道。  
“哎哟哟哟哟！”又一阵闹哄哄。  
“得了吧你，光喜欢有什么用？”文达适时泼了盆冷水，大摇其头，“你倒是去追啊！”

从此盖勒特在学校里要注意的身影多了起来，不仅有男生，还有看起来像男生的女生。可阿不思的行踪却开始不定，有好几次盖勒特见到他，刚想上前搭话，阿不思好像能感应到他似的，突然就不知所踪。  
他为什么要躲呢？是因为喜欢女装的事情被人扒出来讨论吗？可这也没什么，有点小众的爱好怎么了，他们好学生就是面子薄。  
说到论坛，盖勒特甚至有点喜滋滋的。虽然cp党闹嚷嚷的，倒是把盖勒特的心声说了出来。他和阿不思，怎么想怎么搭。不管对方是谁，只要喜欢男生，盖勒特有这个自信，就没有理由不迷上他。  
可是阿不思最近连奶茶店都不去了。  
“你确定吗？”盖勒特被迫活生生看着文达和奎妮打情骂俏了十五分钟，然后她才带着胜利的喜悦、居高临下一般晃回盖勒特身边。  
“当然了，这几天他一次都没来过。”文达吸着柠檬汁，漫不经心地说。  
盖勒特低声骂了一句什么。  
“算了。”他挥挥手，“反正还有补习课。”认真负责的邓布利多老师是不可能不去上课的，盖勒特突然真心实意地感激起文化节来。  
这种感激没能持续到晚上，因为夜训的时候，格里姆森教练宣布了文化节前加训的消息，补课的下午要被占用了。  
“我那个时间要补课！”盖勒特跳了起来，“数学，你知道，很重要的。”  
全体队友笑得前仰后合。  
“格林德沃，”格里姆森先生露出了他招牌的皮笑肉不笑和尖尖的虎牙，“我是老到需要一副助听器了吗？还是你真的提到了‘上课’、‘数学’这些在你的字典里不存在的词汇？”  
“教练，盖勒特想转型做学者了！”  
“没错，我昨天还看到他偷偷去配眼镜了！”  
“你们知道吗？他都开始喝，奶，茶，啦！”  
“我没有喝！”盖勒特大声争辩着，“我就是路过……”  
“安静！”格里姆森咆哮一声，闹哄哄的练功房总算平息下来，但是一众损队友依然执着地对着盖勒特挤眉弄眼。

“下午补课我不去了。”盖勒特躺在床上，生无可恋地对正在打游戏的阿伯内西说。  
“啊……真不去了？上节课你不是还回答问题来着吗……”阿伯内西暂停了手上的操作。  
“加训。”盖勒特没好气地翻了个身。  
“太惨了……”阿伯内西表示了同情，“那我要说理由吗？”  
“随便。”盖勒特还沉浸在气恼中，又加了句，“他要是问起来就说。”  
然而，晚饭之前盖勒特查看手机，阿伯内西发来信息说：“没问原因，情绪也很正常。”  
情绪正常？这个词触到了盖勒特。难道阿不思对他毫无兴趣？但那天两人撞在一起的时候，明明有股奇妙的气息——他甚至紧张得连袋子都掉了。  
嗵！盖勒特一拳打在镜子上。这是他从小到大情路最不顺的一次。虽然他也没有过正儿八经的女朋友或者男朋友，但之前只有他玩弄别人情感的份。  
“什么毛病？”文达吓了一跳，咂咂嘴，“不是刚说我们表现好，今晚不练了嘛，你听得懂人话不？”  
“我待会儿去操场跑步。”盖勒特闷闷地丢下一句，提上东西管自己走了。  
他必定会后悔把手机放在跑道边的衣服里。  
“蠢盖！”当他跑完二十圈，几乎没法直线行走地去拿衣服，掏出手机，被文达打来的第五十个、终于被他接起的电话震到差点耳聋。  
“干嘛啊，女人！”盖勒特不得不把手机移到一英尺外，文达的怒吼依然响彻耳畔，他甚至怀疑自己开了免提。  
“你的小甜心点了奶茶外卖啦！亏我还好心好意告诉你，不接电话不接电话，可真够大爷的啊？爱送不送！”  
“好好好，”盖勒特语气马上软了下来，“什么时候的事？”  
“半！个！小！时！前！”如果可以，文达一定会沿着电话信号给他一拳，“真不知道是谁在追人。”  
这可不妙，但是盖勒特低头看了看自己身上，满是汗渍。  
“再给我十分钟。”  
“你还要干嘛，化个妆吗？”文达讥讽道。  
“洗澡啦！”盖勒特掐断了电话，迅速行动起来。

“哟。”当盖勒特拾掇清爽自己、再三确认乌龙奶盖上的甜度标签无误、停在阿不思宿舍楼下的时候，已经是阿不思点单一个多小时后了。  
“格林德沃同学？”他还是有点生分……或者矜持？  
“你点的茶。”盖勒特抬手，勾着奶茶递过去，觉得自己潇洒极了，“125%的糖，我检查过了。”  
“谢谢……”阿不思接了过去，眉头微蹙，“呃，为什么是你？”  
“刚好路过那家店。”盖勒特紧追着那双蓝眼睛不放。来啊，快被他的魅力征服啊。  
“噢，好……”瞧瞧，他果然被自己迷得说不出话来。盖勒特正想趁热打铁，邀请他去兜一圈——  
“那我把钱给你……你有零钱吗？”阿不思摸出一张钱，这么来了一句。  
盖勒特是懵的。  
“店里说你付过了。”其实是他付的。  
“我没有……”  
……好学生连装傻都不会吗？盖勒特恨恨地想，舞蹈队的家伙们是绝不会放过任何一个赖账的机会的。  
“别在意钱的事。”盖勒特只好明说，然后提醒他，“论坛上那些我都看到了，你……”  
你什么感想？要不要跟我谈个恋爱？  
“那些……如果对你造成困扰的话，千万不要当真！”  
哈？困扰？他心里乐还来不及呢，怎么能不当真？  
“我是说……”  
我是说，跟我在一起吧，叫那些人羡慕嫉妒恨。  
“抱歉了！”不知阿不思是什么脑回路，又突然指着车把手上盖勒特顺便要带去给文达的椰子水，“嗯……看样子还有人等你送喝的呢……钱我回头自己去店里补上，回见啦！”  
“喂——”  
可是阿不思就像只小兔子一样跑走了。他……这是，害羞吗？  
盖勒特摇摇头，发动了车子，打算去请教请教文达。尽管不愿意承认，但那个女人好像是比他会撩。

“这么快回来了？”文达似笑非笑，抬起一根眉毛，“亲上没有？”  
“想什么呢。”盖勒特把椰子水塞到文达手里，略略把事情经过讲了一遍。  
没想到文达听完以后，连连摇头。  
“怪我，老说你傻，没想到还真把你的恋爱智商拉低了。我的过，我的过……”  
“说说清楚啊！”  
“你，干嘛非要顺路给我买喝的啊？”文达简直没脾气。  
“不是你要我买的吗？”盖勒特感到迷惑。  
“你就不能泡完亲爱的小学长再去买？”文达恨铁不成钢地戳戳盖勒特的脑门。  
“我干嘛要跑两趟？”盖勒特理所当然地说，“而且可能会关门。”  
文达扶住了额头，不想跟盖勒特说话。  
盖勒特一股倔脾气上来，扳过文达的肩膀使劲摇晃几下。  
“你今天必须说清楚！”  
“盖勒特，”文达严肃地问，“你是不是从小到大，从来没追过人？不管男孩子女孩子？”  
盖勒特认真回忆了一下：“好像是这么回事。”  
在他的记忆中，从来只有横跨八个月到八十岁的人们，不分性别，主动凑上来夸他长得好，要么是身材棒、舞技佳，但往往他都看不上眼，久而久之还练就了一副“别惹哥，不然哥揍你”的生人勿近的厉害眼神。尽管如此，盖勒特自认还是有一颗柔软的、渴望爱情的心的。  
文达听他断断续续地讲，已经忍不住要笑出来。  
“我至亲至爱的上帝啊，盖勒特，让我来大胆猜测一下，你的初吻是不是还在？”  
“是……又怎么样！喂，不许笑！”盖勒特脸上一片飞红。  
“笑你怎么了，我还想跟大伙儿说说，都乐一乐。”说着她就要拿手机。  
“不！许！”盖勒特飞扑上去一把夺过。  
文达的手机屏幕亮起来，是奎妮亲在她侧脸上……  
盖勒特怔住了，任凭手机里外两个文达整齐划一地对着他得意地笑。  
……好吧，她赢了。

但至少，盖勒特有了阿不思的电话。  
“那你倒是打过去啊。”文达已经厌烦了被迫时时在电话线里充当盖勒特的感情指导，并对这种弟弟行为感到无奈。  
“你让我构思构思。”盖勒特倒挂在单杠上，试图让更多血液流到脑部，好让他寻找到一种自然并且无法拒绝的搭讪方式。  
“‘构思’。”文达轻蔑地哼了一声，“你说话真像个好学生。”  
盖勒特不以为然。好学生怎么了，当一个好学生并不妨碍阿不思把他这个从小发誓不跟好学生来往的顽固青年迷得神魂颠倒。盖勒特甚至愿意为他尝试一点儿带糖的饮料——最近他有意无意去奶茶店晃得是有点多。  
“他是不是后来都没有点过喝的？”盖勒特一个打挺坐起来。  
“是啊。”  
“好嘞。”主动提供一点甜甜，阿不思总不会拒绝的，“哎，你第一次给奎妮打电话是怎么说的来着？”  
盖勒特取到了经，自信满满地拨出了号码。  
“你好？”他可真够慢的，等了五六声长音才接。  
“是我。”沉稳、老练、充满辨识度，盖勒特对自己的声音自信得要命。  
一阵短促的刮擦，接着话筒像是被闷住了，什么都听不到。信号不好吗？盖勒特仔细回味了那句“你好”，虽然好几天没听到阿不思的声音了，他的记忆还不至于那么差。  
“你怎么了？声音不大对头，是生病了吗？你要喝东西吗？我给你带。”  
“不好意思，阿不思现在在洗澡。”对面沉默了一会儿，说出来的话却足以让盖勒特爆炸，“可以麻烦你稍后再打过来吗？或者待会儿我让他打回去？”  
洗澡？手机都交给了别的男人？盖勒特气到发抖，几乎能把手机捏碎。  
但首先必须冷静，并且，他可不会知难而退。要是他不得不和一帮歪瓜裂枣竞争，也得先挤进那段复杂的多角关系、了解他的对手才行。他迅速在脑子里过滤着已知线索。  
“你是纽特还是霍拉斯？”盖勒特冷冰冰地质问。  
“我是纽特。呃，请问你是？”对方好像并没设防。好极了，盖勒特果断掐了这通电话。  
“阿伯内西，帮忙查下‘纽特’，对，和邓布利多关系怎么样。”  
“克拉夫特，认识‘霍拉斯’不？对，三年级长得像海象的那个，问问平时都跟谁来往。”  
“卡罗，别看剧了！就你们女生老花痴的那个主席，斯卡曼德，我要一份他的日程表。”  
……  
布置完一轮任务，盖勒特深吸一口气，继续折磨他滚烫的手机。  
“姐，我想打人。”他一边在电话里讲，一边危险地望了一眼沙包。沙包不易察觉地自行抖动了一下。  
“不许叫姐。”文达听出了事态紧急，但还是执着地先纠正了他的称呼问题，“你又出什么状况了？”  
“他在洗澡。”  
“谁不洗澡啊？”  
“他洗澡的时候，一个男的接了电话！”  
“据我所知，我给你打电话但是被阿伯内西接起来不下五十次，原因包括但不限于看直播、打游戏、吃夜宵、吃夜宵时酒喝多了昏过去……”  
“阿不思不一样，”盖勒特冷静地强调着，“他是个好学生。”  
“好学生不能有室友吗！”文达快疯了。  
“不可能是室友，那个‘纽特’言行不一。”盖勒特分析得头头是道，“他说我一会儿可以打过去，或者叫阿不思打过来。但是！我一个电话都没接到。”  
“那你打过去了吗？”  
“没有，我在调查。”  
文达擦了擦汗。  
“所以，”她努力按捺着骂他的冲动，“你就一直在给各种人打电话？”  
“当然了，”盖勒特镇定地说，“我不能坐以待毙，我……”  
“白痴！！！”声浪铺天盖地。  
“我会聋的，女人！”盖勒特也咆哮起来。  
“你，”文达大口喘着气，“你一直占着线，让他怎么打进来啊！”  
电话那头沉默了一会儿。  
“……哦，是这么回事。那我先挂了，回头告诉你进展——”  
“没机会了，”文达冷笑一声，“五分钟以后文化节联排轮到舞蹈队。要是赶不到，我发誓格里姆森能手撕了你。”

盖勒特在临上场五秒钟之前赶到了舞台，教练格里姆森已经在磨牙了。他不能不来，毕竟作为男生，在好几个造型里他都得被那群女生践踏。  
“你来得晚是对的，”队友偷偷告诉他，“前一个合唱恶心得我快吐了。”  
平时互损归互损，舞蹈队的默契还是不错的。尽管今天大家只穿着便服，他们整齐划一、精神饱满的动作引得在场别的队伍阵阵惊叹，那个自以为穿得很有品味的汇演总指挥格雷夫斯也没能挑出什么毛病来。格里姆森长足了面子，脸上也总算多云转晴。  
“不如就放我们自由活动吧，教练！”  
格里姆森故作严肃，马上笑开了。他脸上的肌肉在摆出不是冷笑的笑容时，总是哪里不太协调。  
“去吧去吧。”他挥了挥手。  
“耶！教练最好了！”舞蹈队在草坪上撒起了欢。  
“说实话，你最近真的涨分量了。”盖勒特夸张地甩甩胳膊，专程向文达挑衅，“有些人啊，就是没福气吃甜的。”  
“去你的吧，单身狗！”文达重重地捶了一拳盖勒特的肩膀。  
“哇，这是学生会主席吧？”  
“对对，忒修斯·斯卡曼德！”  
盖勒特和文达正互相推搡，两个一年级女队友对着台子方向议论起来。  
“哈，有些人还自以为是校园人气王呢！”文达讥笑一声，“你看看什么才叫品学兼优、全面发展、一表人才……”  
“隔壁广播社欢迎你。”盖勒特尖酸地说，歪站着斜昂着头，“那就是斯卡曼德？”  
客套又行云流水地接下格雷夫斯的大喇叭，指挥起现场联排，那腔调，果然是在“官场”摸爬滚打久了的作派。他才看不上呢。  
“cos社的同学，咱们辛苦坚持一下，注意舞台上定的几个点要踩好，配合音乐，走！来，最先是‘卫队’……”  
cos社，盖勒特稍微来了点兴趣。之前他碰到过主动来搭讪、邀请他去cos社的，夸了他一堆身材好颜值棒，但他嫌麻烦没答应。  
不过今天是不带妆的，光看那几个学生穿着平常的衣服，走着毕恭毕敬还有些刻板生硬的步子，实在有点好笑。看脸嘛……也真没有惊艳到他的。这更巩固了盖勒特没有加入该社的正确性：他才懒得去给他们的平均颜值做扶贫。  
“‘伯爵夫人’？”斯卡曼德主席又发话了，“伯爵夫人今天在吗？”  
“也太不专业了，踩点都踩不好。”队友们评判道。  
无聊。盖勒特伸了伸胳膊，他还不如去奶茶店蹲守呢。或者再试试打个电话？  
“这个出场……哎哟！”他们又笑了起来，“就这点胆子还表演啥？”  
只见台上跌跌撞撞出来一个男生，低着头，分明很不情愿，还难为情地将一本薄册子挡在脸前。  
盖勒特兴趣索然地顺着他们的视线扫了一眼，却愣住了。  
这不是阿不思还能是谁？  
“好，伯爵夫人到了……”斯卡曼德倒是很善解人意地帮他圆了场，换做是格雷夫斯，肯定要训斥阿不思掉链子了，“音乐倒回去一点，这一段我们再来一次。”  
台上的男生稳了稳气息，渐入佳境。这和他在讲台上的镇定自若是两种姿态，盖勒特可以察觉到他些微的紧张，毕竟他不如底下这群特长生上多了舞台和擂台、见多了大场面。但正是那一点生涩，和竭力想要通过肢体和表情传达出来的情感，最令他心动。  
演出当天还能看到他的裙装呢，盖勒特头脑一热。  
排练还在继续。伯爵夫人在花园散步、伯爵夫人收到了一封信、伯爵夫人见到了情人……  
阿不思向前侧方一抬头，眼波流转，盖勒特恰好接住了那目光。  
糟糕，是心动的感觉。

盖勒特心动了没一小会儿，就受到了现实的打压。他想约阿不思吃个饭，随便逛逛，请他喝一杯奶茶，然后……说不定他就能献上自己的初吻了？  
如果实在火候没到，大不了，他们可以先聊聊数学。  
但盖勒特的计划落了空，阿不思和两个男生一起走了，一个学生会主席，一个上次与他擦肩而过的雀斑男。  
盖勒特一股倔劲上来，跟了上去——大不了把阿不思抢过来，没在怕的——手机却好巧不巧响了起来。  
“这不是个好时候。”盖勒特压抑着不悦对阿伯内西说。  
“来吧，哥们儿！大伙儿收集到了好多信息呢！”阿伯内西的热情没有被打压，“在食堂，给你占了座！”  
“你最好不要让我失望。”盖勒特看着三个逐渐走远的背影，狠狠挂了电话。  
事实证明，这帮体特可能解数学题不那么灵光，搜集八卦还是效率奇高的。  
“喏，照片、基本资料、论坛黑历史。”阿伯内西迫不及待地把他们的劳动成果展示在桌子上，克拉夫特和卡罗在一旁用眼神邀功。  
“呵。”盖勒特一边翻看一边轻蔑地评价，“这就是大名鼎鼎的纽特？”正是雀斑男本人，“不对呀，他也在cos社？那他跟阿不思岂不是……”盖勒特攥紧了拳头。  
“真的只是室友！”阿伯内西抢答道，“来，卡罗，上文本资料！”  
卡罗推过来一叠厚厚的纸，密密麻麻的，是论坛发言记录。  
盖勒特狐疑着，皱着眉头开始看，然后渐渐舒展。  
“嚯，想不到啊，那个道貌岸然的斯卡曼德居然有这一出。”盖勒特咋舌，“还是跟自己的亲弟弟。”  
“不过，正式演出那天，”克拉夫特点了点一张日程表，“他要到校外去带一个比赛什么的。”  
“小问题，”盖勒特知道怎么治纽特，也知道忒修斯心底的恐惧，随手打了个响指，“阿伯内西，给大斯卡曼德传个信。”  
阿伯内西遵照指示，准备了一张内容虚假的字条：演出现场我要跟阿不思表白。然后署上纽特的大名。不过阿伯内西记名字实在是太糟糕了，他写成了“牛特·斯卡蔓得”。不过那是后话。  
“还有一个，霍拉斯。”斯卡曼德兄弟似乎可以暂时放在一边，但还是不能掉以轻心。盖勒特点了点桌子。  
几个伙伴相互交换了眼神，然后不约而同地笑起来。  
“怎么？”盖勒特挑起了眉毛。他最讨厌别人话不说清楚。  
“没、没什么。”克拉夫特努力憋住笑。  
“你们队里的文达学姐没跟你说吗？”卡罗好奇地问。  
“没有啊。”这个女人除了耻笑他还会干什么？  
“好吧，盖勒特。”阿伯内西也是一脸想起了个年度笑话的神情，“就这个霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩，给文达姐递了情书——”  
“当场就被拒绝了——”克拉夫特说。  
“但霍拉斯执意要文达先看完——”卡罗说。  
“结果，还被提出了英语语法错误！”他们一起说。  
“哎哟，车祸现场啊！”盖勒特一拍大腿，乐了。说起来，文达的确是个吸表白体质，像霍拉斯这种级别的，她都不好意思拿出来炫耀。  
和同学们吃着饭，聊了一阵，盖勒特心情也好了许多。事态逐渐明朗，计划也慢慢成型。现在只等正式演出那天了，他要策划一场告白。  
阿不思当天甚至还会穿成“伯爵夫人”的样子呢，肯定美到犯规，盖勒特一想起来就翻来覆去睡不着。  
他想念他。

“衣服、鞋、妆，自己检查一遍！”格里姆森拍了两下手，招呼着他的队员们，“准备上场了！格林德沃，注意力集中！”  
“知道了。”盖勒特不情不愿地嘟哝一句。他因为没能和参演后一个节目的 cos社共享同一个候场帐篷而一直在怨念。  
跳一套操对于他们来说就像呼吸一样简单，盖勒特的心思全然在表演结束后。他要去场地对面取先前订好的奶茶外卖，等着阿不思表演结束，就跳上台给他送杯喝的，然后当众表白。这简直是一气呵成，滴水不漏，盖勒特想不出任何阿不思可以拒绝他的理由。  
要不是出了些岔子的话。  
“靠不靠谱啊！”盖勒特和文达在路边等着，奶茶店的人迟迟不到，而下一个节目已经开始了。  
“别吵！”文达一直往外拨着电话，“奇怪，平时她都是秒接的……”  
“你们闹别扭了？”盖勒特久违地面对文达拥有了幸灾乐祸的机会，“哈，你也有被抛弃的一天，罗齐尔情圣。”  
“少废话，格林德沃弟弟。”文达冷笑一声，“奶茶送不过来你也没好处，就空手去吧！”  
奎妮姗姗来迟，脸色并不好看。  
“怎么了亲爱的？”文达远远看到她走近，便小跑着迎上去，想圈住奎妮，但被金发女招待挣开了。  
“给你。”她塞了一个装饮料的小袋子给文达，转身就要走。盖勒特发现奎妮一贯挂在脸上的笑容消失了，她的声音都耷拉了下来。  
她当然是逃不开的，文达的反应很快，劲儿也不小。  
“甜心，告诉我，是有谁欺负你了吗？”文达很认真地问。  
“没有人！”奎妮的声音有些发颤，“你、你和你男朋友过吧！前些日子，就当是我在做梦好了。”  
“我哪来的什么男朋友啊？”文达笑笑，想缓和一下气氛，一把拽过盖勒特，“盖勒特不是我男朋友，他就是一小弟。”  
“谁是你小弟！”盖勒特不满地抱怨着。  
“不是说他！”奎妮指着刚给文达的那杯饮料，“你自己看，有人给你点的！说‘要送给今天辛苦演出的女朋友’。”  
“什么鬼……”文达将信将疑地杯子拿出来，对着通体粉红色的液体做了个厌恶的表情，“哟，‘迷情剂’？”她嫌弃地将标签上的名字念了出来。  
奎妮不说话，只丢给文达一个“解释解释”的眼神。  
“解释什么？”文达接过眼神，仍然一脸迷惑，“这什么都不能说明。还有，点这杯饮料的是谁？”  
“嗯……好像是……特斯拉？霍普金斯？施瓦辛格？霍格沃茨？……”奎妮回忆起来有点痛苦。  
“是霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩啦！”盖勒特不耐烦地叫起来，“好了，我点的那杯奶盖呢？”  
“对对，是他！”奎妮如梦初醒，脸一下通红，“啊呀，你的那杯我忘记了……”  
“这怎么能忘呢！”盖勒特急了，“戈德斯坦大小姐，我看你就是《哈利·波特》看多了，迷情剂什么都说明不了，况且还是你们店里调的……”  
“少说两句！”文达见奎妮脸有点绿，忙斥责盖勒特，又把奎妮的肩膀兜住，“别理他，甜心。还有，那个什么霍拉斯，我根本不认识这号人……”  
“就那个长得像海象的，”盖勒特大声说，“还给你递了都是语法错误的情书！”  
“给我递情书的多了，”文达厉害地瞪他一眼，赶紧又安抚叫了句“什么”的奎妮，“当然，我心里只有你……”  
“停！”盖勒特决定制止她们无休止的腻歪，“我的奶茶怎么办？”  
“你有嘴啊！表白靠的是嘴啊！”两个女人齐声喝道。

靠的是嘴，废话，他当然知道了。盖勒特悻悻跑回舞台边，更糟的是，阿不思他们的节目都结束了！现在已经是演员谢幕时间。  
盖勒特管不了这么多，一跃跳上台子，扫了扫一排演员……准是穿得最华丽的那个！  
该怎么说呢，我喜欢你，和我交往吧？以后你的奶茶我包了？还是……我有好多题不懂，不如一边谈恋爱一边教我？  
表白可比表演紧张多了，以至于走到阿不思近前，盖勒特都一直不敢抬头看。  
“听着，我有话要对你说。”盖勒特鼓起勇气，猛一抬头，见伯爵夫人用扇子极其小心地遮着脸，“哎，别害羞嘛，阿不思，先听我说……”  
他心一横，极干脆地把阿不思的手腕拨开——  
“你？”盖勒特僵住了，面前这张脸涂抹了厚重的脂粉，但是眼睛绝对不会骗人。阿不思双眼里那动人心魄的蓝不见了，因为这人是纽特·斯卡曼德！  
纽特眼神躲闪着，直往后退。  
“这究竟是怎么回——”  
“看来这位热情的同学搞错了对象？毕竟戏里和生活是不一样的嘛。”主持人却好巧不巧这时候发话了，惹得台下一阵哄笑，“不过占用大家看节目的时间就不太好咯！”  
“也好，下去我们慢慢说。”盖勒特冷笑一声，先跳下了台。他有的是时间跟他耗；更妙的是，他请来的“救兵”也来了——忒修斯果然信了字条上的话，不辞辛劳地赶了过来，刚才那个救场的主持人就是他。  
“为什么是你在台上？”他俩跟着cos社到后边，一齐问纽特，“你把阿不思怎么了？”  
“我、我……”纽特甚是窘迫，眼神飘忽，一时不知该先对付哪一个——他们看上去都不好糊弄。  
“喂！”背后响起一声叫喊，盖勒特的心欢跳起来。没错，这才是他。至于纽特，交给他哥哥处置就好了。忒修斯还以为纽特要向阿不思表白呢，肯定轻易饶不了他。  
“有些事情我今天要说清楚！”盖勒特不想听阿不思跟忒修斯纠缠过久，不由分说把他拉到一边。  
不就是表白吗，没什么大不了的，盖勒特告诉自己。他连逃课、挑衅教师、宿舍熄灯锁门后逃出去整夜疯玩都习以为常，表个白而已，镇定。  
“什……么事情？”阿不思脸上稍显困惑。他的脸红扑扑的，大概是急赶着过来热的，煞是动人。  
等盖勒特自己反应过来，他已经把阿不思推到栏杆边上，将他禁锢在自己双臂圈着的范围之内了。  
“难道，还是因为论坛？”好学生果然聪明。  
“原来你还记得论坛啊！”盖勒特热切地就着这个方向继续问，“所以，你到底怎么想？”  
“要我说……”阿不思移开了视线，“既然现在也没什么人讨论了，格林德沃同学，不如就让这件事情过去吧？”  
“过去？”盖勒特急了，他并不想让这段感情被扼杀在表白之前，“这可没那么容易过去！哎，你别躲我。”  
“听我一句，”阿不思叹了口气，这可不妙，“你别把别人瞎说的当回事，好吗？别让那些没根据的话影响你的生活——”  
这怎么是瞎说呢？盖勒特心里的猛兽吼叫起来，如果你觉得是瞎说，让它们都变成现实不就好了？  
“已经严重影响了。”盖勒特大声表明自己的态度，“我必须有所行动！”  
该死，这时候要是有杯甜甜的奶茶，阿不思也不至于和他那么生分。那么就，直接表白？  
“……如果你非要行动的话，也请采取一些温和的方式，比如……”  
行动？温和的方式？  
表白靠的是嘴啊！盖勒特突然灵光一现。  
阿不思的嘴唇就和他的人、他的声音一样，温暖又柔软。


	3. 尾声

咔嚓、咔嚓……  
这个吻很漫长，但本来还可以延续得更久一点的。  
要不是他们周围的快门声台太猖狂的话。  
“糟了！”阿不思小声惊叫，推开盖勒特，脸上升起更深的红晕。正对着他，舞蹈队全体参演人员个个举着手机拍着、偷笑着。文达也在其中。  
“你们啊。”盖勒特懒懒地挥挥手，“散了散了，没见过谈恋爱啊？”  
“哎，谈恋爱？”阿不思有点错愕。  
“你要反悔？”盖勒特一慌，抿了抿嘴，“可是刚刚你都回应我了！”  
“我……一直以为你和文达是一对儿。”阿不思垂下了眼睛。  
“就她？呵，白送我都不要。”盖勒特不屑地说。  
“我听得见，白痴！”文达叉着腰，毫不客气地回击。  
“瞧瞧，这种暴躁的女人。”盖勒特对阿不思挤挤眼。  
原来他们竟然是这种相处模式，阿不思在惊讶之余也松了口气。  
“还不快感恩戴德地滚过来求我把这个给你？”文达说着，提起了一个奶茶店外卖袋，“你的乌，龙，奶，盖。”  
“这倒是正事。”盖勒特一拍脑门，回身小跑几步，又接着两个空翻，落稳前轻松取走文达手上的提袋，“谢谢姐。”  
“卖弄。”文达翻了个白眼，摇摇头，招呼着一众队员，“行了，赏他点个人空间吧。”  
舞蹈队那群吹着口哨、做着鬼脸晃悠走了。

他们牵着手在校园里转了一圈又一圈——阿不思开始还不好意思，路过尖叫的女生太多了，但盖勒特死活不松手——一路走一路聊，把误会一个一个说开。  
“原来是这么回事！”每隔一分钟，他们必有一人恍然大悟地感叹道。  
“可是我没好意思看你跳操……”阿不思很是后悔。  
“以后有的是机会。”盖勒特不以为然地耸了耸肩，“那我也没能看成你穿裙子。”  
“我才没有那个爱好！”阿不思羞得语速都加快了，“本来就是纽特啦……”  
盖勒特却摇摇头，然后挑逗似的撞撞他的肩膀。  
“不如为了我，培养一下嘛。”  
“哎……？”  
“你瞧，”盖勒特站定，捧起阿不思的脸，“我还可以帮你化妆，保证专业。”  
他太近了，近得让阿不思能在他冰蓝色的眼睛里看到自己的倒影。阿不思一直以为那是拒人千里之外的眼神，此刻却在盖勒特还没来得及卸的暖色彩妆底下，涌动着火焰。  
“我……唔……”  
阿不思必须字斟句酌。他们之前因为话说不清楚可吃了不少亏。  
盖勒特却无心再听男友说话，阿不思唇上沾染着的薄薄的奶泡痕迹突然激发了他从没犯过的强迫症。  
这个吻比早先那个甜腻多了，盖勒特不禁洋洋自得。他是多么无师自通啊，只要他想，盖勒特甚至有些飘飘然，就连数学都不在话下。当然，这也有一部分乌龙奶盖的功劳。  
“我连甜的都开始吃了，你就挑战一下新鲜事物嘛，好学生。”

当晚，校园论坛里热闹得像过圣诞节。  
“GGAD是真的！”  
“深度挖掘：十五个细节表明GGAD在一起的必然性。”  
“高清独家美图印明信片，价格私聊。”  
“呜呜呜我可以不谈恋爱，但是邓布利多学长一定要幸福啊啊啊……”  
“请你们马上结婚。”  
“我是民政局，我自己过来了！”  
“我是阿不思的亲室友纽特，其实他俩早就在一起了，就是今天才官宣。”  
“楼上不要装了，纽特才不会上论坛呢，详情见链接。再说了，本狗仔队队长都没有发话，闲杂人等请不要事后孔明。埃菲亚斯·多吉”  
“捕捉野生‘狗狗’！请问我们可以获得阿不思学长的恋爱细节吗？”  
“哎这么说起来纽特好像没来今天庆功宴？”  
“喵喵喵，这里驺吾，表示刚有看到新晋人气情侣经过哟～”  
“我就说我女神不能跟金发傻子在一起！文达，今晚月色很美，迷情剂很甜……”  
“最新！GGAD进了男生宿舍！（来自三栋对面树上的皮克特）”  
……  
“盖勒特！”阿不思坐不住了，面红耳赤，“你瞧瞧他们都说了什么……”  
“啊，磕cp的常态嘛。”盖勒特慢悠悠地从浴室里走出来，用阿不思的毛巾擦着头发，些许水滴还从他赤着的、精实的胸膛侧边滑落，划出曲折的细痕。  
“……带你回来好像不是个好决定。”阿不思沉痛地说。  
“不是你说，‘盖勒特，你妆还没卸太高调了’吗？”盖勒特脸上升起一抹坏笑，“我的宿舍可远得很呢。”  
“那……还不是因为你说落了几堂补课……”阿不思没法再正视他了，脸红得要烧。  
“你是理科生，对不对，邓布利多老师？”  
“是的。”阿不思不假思索地回答，抬头却差点撞上盖勒特的下巴，“啊，你什么时候……”  
“我改主意了。”他认真地说，过分暖和的手臂圈住了阿不思。  
“改什么主意？”阿不思心里一颤，他的初恋才开始了不到两个小时。  
“我今天不想学数学了，阿不思。”盖勒特凑近他的耳朵，然后趁阿不思不备，直接把他丢上了床，“我们来研究研究生物，怎么样？”  
“啊……”突如其来的失重让阿不思小小地惊叫了，但是软软的床垫和盖勒特的大手起到了很好的缓冲，“但这也，太快了……”  
“因为之前太慢了！”盖勒特愤愤地说，掐了一把阿不思的腰。  
“不不不！”阿不思虽然被他撩得意乱情迷，却还残存着一点理智，“纽特怎么办！他要是回来……”  
“纽特，呵。”盖勒特冷笑一声，“他今晚不会回来的。”  
“你……怎么能确定？”  
“他要是回来，我跟你姓！”盖勒特没心情多废话，执着于对付好学生扣得中规中矩的衣服。  
跟他姓……阿不思的心跳又上升了一个阶梯。  
“但要是没回来，你就得跟我姓。”一声充满自信的轻笑。

好在第二天是周六，可以睡到自然醒。  
“早上好，阿不思·格林德沃。”  
阿不思在睡梦中震颤了一下，醒来直接撞上了盖勒特的调笑。  
纽特的床上空空如也。  
“哦不……”他俩身上也空空如也。好在现在天气够温暖，不至于着凉。  
“怎么样，要不要去登个记？”盖勒特的脑袋撑在支起的手上，恬淡地问，金发懒洋洋地垂下来。  
“登什么记啊！”阿不思急忙寻找可以遮蔽的衣服，目前他身上过分斑斓了……  
“好啦，开个玩笑。”盖勒特打趣着说，“但是今天你得陪我去逛街。”  
“逛街？”阿不思疑惑地皱起眉头，一边努力套上牛仔裤。  
“满足我的心愿嘛！”盖勒特假意撅起了嘴，“我记得我昨晚已经给你表演过体操了，我们……”  
“停！”阿不思赶紧打断，他不想听盖勒特声情并茂地重现昨晚的情景，“请你闭嘴。”

“你好了吗？”盖勒特在试衣间外面等得心急火燎。  
“别催，盖勒特……”裙子太复杂了，阿不思有点手忙脚乱，“我第一次穿不熟练……”  
柜台小姐富有深意地朝这位蹲守在一排试衣间通道口上的顾客看了一眼，被盖勒特恶狠狠地瞪了回去。  
“不好意思，麻烦借过一下。”一个声音柔柔地说，大概是某位换好衣服的女士。  
“噢，抱歉……”盖勒特腾地站起，给她让道。  
不对，此人有点过分眼熟……  
“是你！”盖勒特吼了出来，试衣区走出来的居然是纽特·斯卡曼德！  
“呃……”纽特也吓了一跳，双手在没有兜的连衣裙侧面无处安放。  
“发生什么了吗，盖勒特？”  
“发生什么了吗，纽特？”  
拉开帘子、一身浅蓝色裙装的阿不思，和等待时去别的店面闲逛回来的忒修斯直接对上了眼神。  
“天呐……”阿不思迅速判断了局势，捂起脸一头扎进盖勒特怀里。  
“不是……”忒修斯大脑一下子没转过弯来，慢慢地转向纽特，“你昨天好像是坦白过，阿不思那天只是帮你去走台吧？”  
“真是这样！”纽特赶紧说，又看看纠缠在一起的那两人，“但现在是什么情况，我也搞不明白了……”  
“别瞎看了！”盖勒特一手揽着阿不思，一手挡在他身前，颇有护花风范。  
四个男生面面相觑，很是尴尬；而门口，两个经过的女生饶有兴趣地把一切都拍了下来。  
“你瞧，我说什么来着。”文达轻哼一声，搂了搂奎妮，“有些人，就算表白了、亲上了，照样还是能出乌龙。”  
“太有道理了，”奎妮耸了耸肩，递上果茶给文达吸了一口，“所以说，和男孩子谈恋爱就是费劲，让他们自己跟自己折腾去吧。”  
两人默契地勾起了小手指。  
“共识达成！”


End file.
